The Lament Of Arthur Pendragon Book 1
by xDeadPoetryx
Summary: A new take on the legend of Merlin and his relationship with Arthur. Creating many new ideas that can intertwine the characters of Merlin with a few of my own. I have recreated the story whilst incorperating new ideas and exploring the possibilities...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The look on Arthurs face said it all. His face hardened as he heard the situation report from King Uther, his father. If one looked close enough, you could see his cheeks widen ever so slightly as he clenched his teeth in anger and disgust. His eyes became more focused. The sleepless look that bore itself upon him day by day by daily princely activities was relieved, and allowed Arthur a cleaner, more determined state of mind. He rose slowly from the feet of his father, still slightly bowing in respect. His short brown hair sat comfortably upon his head as he raised his helm and slid it on with a soft thump.

"We ride for Cantalian immediately my lord. Those bandits will think twice before raiding anything within ten leagues of Camelot's boundaries"

He made one final bow to the king, Carmen followed suit. Unlike Arthur, Carmen had long, brown hair contrasting to Arthurs short. Carmen's face lit up as he made a slow solemn bow to the king.

"Arthur!" cried Uther desperately.

Arthur's heavy, metal cranium turned slowly around to face his king.

"Yes father" came Arthur's swift, but impatient reply.

"Use caution. These bandits have been known to use somewhat-unhonourable- tactics to make sure they get what they want. They are not to be underestimated, nor are they to be shown any mercy. Do you understand?"

There had been a change in Uther's voice. One of which Carmen rarely heard. One of concern. One that reminded his people and his son that his heart was not one of stone, but one capable of compassion. Arthur seemed to recognise this and once again bowed, turned and left with Carmen close at his side.

As the throne room doors slammed shut, a deep, powerful boom echoed around the hallway. Carmen felt Arthur's heavy hand fall on his shoulder.

"What is it sire?" inquired Carmen. "Need I send for a small group of soldiers or is this a solo assignment?"

"Neither" he replied. "It is a partnership, as it has always been. Me. You. My horse. Your horse. I see not the reason why you feel the necessity to ask me every time we are sent to relieve a village from oppression or scout the mountains for carnivorous beasts. If I need a task force, I will ask for one. In my opinion, you are much more trustworthy and I _know _I can rely on you to cover my back in the middle of a snake pit."

His eyes stayed sharp and unchanged, despite the complement. Carmen decided to avoid the friendly accusation of flattery as he translated the look on Arthur's face and understood its message. This was not time for jokes, it was time for action.

"Yes sire. The horses were prepared last night as I heard the rumours spread through the castle of a village raid, just off the border of Cantalian. So I assumed that we would be inevitably riding out so I prepped _both our_ horses, fully fed, warmed up and ready to go with extra munitions in each saddle"

Arthur's deep scowl shifted into a wide smile.

"Now that's what I like to hear. Why can't the other men show such promise? Were are the horses now?"

"What time is it?"

"Around mid day. Father still had remnants of chicken form his early lunch; also the sun is almost at its highest."

Both heads rose slowly to glance at the shining ball of hot, golden gas, lingering in the sapphire sky.

"Then they _should _be waiting at the castle gates, tied up, awaiting our arrival"

"Excellent. No time to waste. Let's move"

They took off with swift strides, covering over ten bricks in one stretch. There was a clear air of excitement about Arthur. His posture, straight and excited like a little farm boy, receiving a wooden carving from his farther on his birthday. He was having …fun.

Carmen took the walk to the gates as a time to relax. He had to remember what Gaius said: _calm the mind and still your patience, and you will find that most dead end endeavours will prosper and reward. _Carmen thought he finally knew what this meant but he still had to put it into practice. Finally reaching the gate, Arthur approached his horse and stroked its rear while checking the equipment in the pockets of his saddle.

"Arthur I don't think _he _likes you doing that…" remarked Carmen, restraining the urge to chuckle.

"Ha Ha, Oh you are so… not funny, like I haven't heard that one before… well all I'm saying is this… lets see who's stallion remains loyal in the midst of battle shall we?"

"Fine, but don't come grasping to my horse as yours has run away from his gender confused master…"

Carmen jumped as he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. He swivelled around to discover the cause. Arthur's gauntlet. He looked relieved as he sighed and breathed deeply.

"Like that hurt" lied Carmen.

"I could turn my gauntlet over and smack you one with my special knuckle spikes if you want it to hurt Carmen, id be more than happy to oblige, they were made specially for annoying little pests, just like yourself."

Arthur grinned as he flipped his fist over to reveal wicked, twisted knuckle spikes, unique to his gauntlet.

"I don't know…"delegated Carmen as he climbed elegantly atop his steed. "I don't think your friend there would like you to be touching anyone but him"

Before Arthur could even draw breath to reply to Carmen's witty comment, Carmen was already half way across the draw bridge shouting:

"Last one their buys enough beer to get the other drunk for at least a week"

"_You're on"_ thought Arthur as he quickly clambered upon his horse and galloped noisily after Carmen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ride was swift, ventilating Arthur and Carmen's chainmail, removing some of the heat and anxiety that lingered on their shoulders. As they reached the outskirts of the town of Cantalian, they slowed there horses and tied them to a nearby tree, concealing them from one side by a thick brush, increasing the chance of evasion. Arthur's dismount was yet again rushed and sloppy as he literally slid off the saddle with his left foot getting caught in the stirrup resulting in a very painful, very heavy thump onto the ground. A smirk flew across Carmen's face.

"Well, aren't you the elegant one? Want some help?" "No. I do not want your help. In fact, I reached too far for my sword and merely misjudged the distance, that's all. Not to mention that we still have the element of surprise…"

All but three seconds had passed between Arthur's statement and a sharp grasp on Carmen's left shoulder. Startled, he glanced to his right and saw that Arthur had been restrained by the same mysterious set of hands. Arthur, still dazed by his "accidental" fall, fought pointlessly as his best efforts resulted in his opponent getting a better hold of him. Carmen glanced up and saw a dark man, grasping both Arthur and himself. He then tilted his head back and saw several other men, all bulky, all with fierce faces. First thought in Carmen's mind was don't waste energy in futile fights that you know you are not going to win. He gave Arthur a look but he was too busy flailing to notice his suggestion. Carmen threw down his blade in surrender. The man seemed to notice this immediately and kicked it toward his group before thrusting Carmen aside and reaching inside his pocket for his weapon. A dagger, sinisterly curved for an easier slide across unsuspecting throats? A throwing blade, expertly balanced for a steadier aim? A rock. Carmen restrained his look of disbelief as the man raised it high above his head, the murky, oversized pebble struck Arthur's helm with such force the ring seemed to echo for several seconds before fading into nothing, rather like Arthur's consciousness. Carmen's heart skipped a beat as the man's head turned slowly to face his. As he started toward him, Carmen flung his overturned arms out in front of him, parallel to each other.

"Smart move" grunted the man, grinning in pleasure at the sight of his enemies forfeit. As the man fastened Arthur's and Carmen's hands together individually, a slightly more slender man in lighter, more elegant dress than his bulky friend. He spoke in a monotonous tone that had clearly been repeated several times as the sense of rehearsal was strong.

"I think you're smart enough to figure out who we are. I also figure you know you don't have a chance of escape, victory or rebellion. So if you please…"

He gestured softly forward with his hand as the first man lurched Arthur onto his broad shoulders as he carried him over to his horse. What was more wondrous was the idea of a horse able to carry such weight, as it made more sense in Carmen's mind of the man carrying the horse. Carmen-ignoring this strange unnatural thought- rose to his feet and followed the convoy back to the village of Cantalian. The walk was long and tiresome. Carmen felt somewhat jealous of Arthur as he slept whilst Carmen had to spend minute after slow minute trudging through mud, slush and god knew what else. He wondered if he stopped, would they knock him out and save him the journey? _No _he thought. He'd just hand scrubbed his tunic before the assignment. There was no way a little walking would outweigh the strength needed for cleaning. _Just keep walking_ he thought.

Finally reaching the village, Carmen noticed the villager's part in fear as the raiders walked through. Children ran wailing back to their mothers who embraced them with open arms rushing them inside protecting them from an invisible battle almost crying themselves. The men stood, ashamed of both themselves and their "rescuers" as they were paraded through town. Eventually, the horsemen formed a circle in what Carmen gathered was the centre of town displayed by a statue of some sort. Both he and Arthur (who was now wide awake) were thrust into the circle, left to rotate freely as they found their feet. The grunts seemed to find this amusing as several deep laughs came resonating around the circle. Carmen and Arthur thrust themselves into a back to back fighting position, customary to the situation. They circled Arthur and Carmen intimidating them, like wolves stalking a pair of deer, helpless, defenceless. The gesturing man slid off his horse, brandishing his blade before throwing Carmen his. Carmen caught it confidently in one hand at the hilt. He undid the strap connecting the blade and the sheath allowing it to drop silently into his other hand that he used to strap it securely to his belt. The blade made a soft metallic sound as it glowed in the twilight. His face slightly surprised but ready.

"What? You thought we were complete savages? Well maybe a few of us are but some of us follow the code of respect, owed to any knight of any kingdom when faced with no escape but death. One has the chance to defend himself and prove himself worthy for life after death. You're owed at least that much. One on one. To the death, no mercy, no restraint"

"Thank you. At least manners are still present here. May I ask your name sir?"

"Perci-Percy sir. And yours?"

"Carmen. It's a pleasure Percy"

Carmen stood his sword upright in the grass as he walked toward his adversary. Percy looked confused but a face of confusion turned into a face of impression. He followed suit, mimicking Carmen's every move until they met in the middle, there they shook hands before swapping their left gauntlets and removing all upper and lower plate armour until all was left was a thin layer of chainmail, cushioned by a wafer thin layer of softer tunic.

"Shall we begin?"

"By all means…"

Both retreated to their swords, drawing them from the soil with elegance, both adopting the same stance. They both started to walk clockwise around the circumference of the circle before striking forward. Percy attacked vertically. Carmen read this from Percy's hand placement before his lunge therefore allowing Carmen to dodge left and exploit the opened gate that had been left by Percy. He brought his blade up sharply following the position of his body allowing for a smooth, precise cut at Percy's right thigh that was harshly smashed away by Percy's blade that appeared to have jumped from one side of his body to the other in an instant. _He's fast._ The sharp clang of metal rung through the air.

"Such a violent noise for a weapon so beautiful. Such a shame."

"I couldn't agree more" replied Carmen, smiling as he had had the same thought not seconds after Percy had stated it.

Percy's blade scraped the mud and stones within it making an invaluable mistake. Carmen read Percy's foot movement. His back leg had been thrown forward to add extra power to his disabling slash. Carmen had studied many fighting styles in his time as a knight and it seemed that this…Percy had a vast knowledge of many that he had studied and had had enough practice to combine them effectively into his own hybrid style that intrigued Carmen greatly. However it was sloppy and not perfected. The instant his foot shifted 45 degrees Carmen knew to dodge the opposite way of the strike. Before Percy's blade had left the ground, Carmen used his armoured boot to jam his sword into the ground, immobilising both the weapon and the fighter as long as he wished to hold on to his sword. Carmen was enjoying the helplessness of his victim as he brought his sword quickly across the top of Percy's wrist causing his sleeve to rip and his hand to be slathered in a layer of blood. Carmen wanted to prolong the battle so he released the blade from under his boot as he hadn't had this good of a fight for a long time. He felt elated. So much so that all cheers and calls from Arthur and Percy's raiders seemed too quiet to notice unless he focused on the sound intently.

Percy attacked again this time horizontally with both hands which supported Carmen's idea of a three move match giving him the valuable information he needed to win, aiming for what Carmen assumed as his ribcage. Although Carmen's reaction was somewhat slower than before, his blade managed to guide Percy's down its length forcing Carmen to change the position of his sword to vertical, parallel with his body behind his back whist still in full contact with Percy's blade. Carmen had practised this many times with Arthur on the training grounds of Camelot as he thought it was the most useful so naturally he chose to personalise and perfect it. As soon as his body position was exactly 90 degrees with Percy's, he quickly turned another 90 degrees to come face to face with his adversary after knocking his blade edge away with his right hand form behind his back whist grabbing Percy's hilt with his left. A quick jerk forward allowed Carmen to disarm Percy's blade and bring it swiftly horizontal to his neck whilst Carmen's blade hooked around Percy's back, pressing the tip onto his lower right shoulder blade, restricting his arm in case of any hidden weapons he wished to introduce such as the infamous dagger to the leg.

"Finished?" gasped Carmen, struggling for breath.

Percy had a quick attempt to move, testing the limits of Carmen's prison; however, it was for too strong.

"Yes. I yield. It's been a pleasure. We will leave and not bother you gain. You have shown me something of which I have waited years for. Defeat on the battlefield and well mannered at that. Therefore I thank you for the battle, it was most enjoyable and a vigorous test of character. I apologise to the villagers, we did not mean you any harm. You see our main objective was to lure both you and the prince out here for I have scoured the land in search of a challenge and I have been unsuccessful…until now. Now I have a reason to train, a motivation. Our paths will cross again young warrior. Until then"

"The pleasures all mine sir and is that a promise?"

Percy gave a quick smile before launching himself onto his horse and instructing his team to leave the village and never return unless told to. As Carmen watched the men ride into the sunset, his gaze fell on Arthur who seemed to be completely dumbstruck, mouth agape in disbelief.

"Oh forgive me sire I forgot to ask…would you like a fishbowl?"

"Why you little?...when did you learn those counters? Were you planning on telling me? Well? Did you?"

With each word Arthur swung his sword at Carmen forcing him to re-enact the moves he had displayed earlier for educational purposes. They both stood completely still as an arrow whistled past their ears and slammed to the floor with a soft thump. Both heads turned to face the rooftops from whence the arrow had been conceived. There, drenched in moonlight was a dark, slender, feminine figure with the silhouette of a bow and quiver.

"Impressive. Why don't you teach me some of your "_moves"_ while I'm here? We could make a night of it. I bet there are some things I can teach you…" the voice was soft, teasing and playful. Carmen barely dodged another arrow as it soared past, glinting in the moonlight. He felt a sharp pain in his arm. A splash of blood. Tearing of his skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Beautiful War- TLOAP

The pain went as fast as it came. Arthur jumped aside faster than many others could due to his vigorous training and the fact that he had to live up to his name, for carrying such a title demands continual defence. Carmen on the other hand _had _undergone such training but not at the precise level that Arthur had therefore this made Arthur the faster of the two, despite his previous accident. Carmen felt the cold evening wind swim over his exposed flesh, causing it to sting and burn. A loud THUNK as the arrow struck the wood behind Carmen. He looked up as there appeared to be string attached to the arrow. Shortly after, a soft buzzing sound caught his attention as he looked up and saw the women sliding down the string before letting go and nimbly landing in front of looking slightly smug. Arthur, drawing his sword rashly, thrust it up against the woman's throat only to be easily smashed aside as if a mere toy. She was clearly well trained by whomever had the honour of instructing such a student. Arthurs face said more than he could say for he was saying nothing. His face, completely dumbstruck. He tried again. Again he failed. Again he tried. This time his sword endowed several spins before resulting in a 10 metre launch to his left as the disarmament was clearly practiced by his opposition.

"I apologise" said Carmen sympathetically, "he knows not of manners but of simple brute force and he will one day discover this does not get him far without a bit of common decency. Please excuse him"

He looked to Arthur as his face somehow even more demonic, his mouth further agape than the elder codfish of lower Canterbridge. Carmen flashed him a quick look. His eyebrows rose further in complete disbelief in the apparent rudeness displayed by Carmen to his fellow prince. The woman seemed interested in Carmen. He eyes narrowed intrigued. She spoke softly but still maintaining her sense of importance and grace.

"Thank you. Finally someone in this and with a slither of manners. Looks like the balls in my court. Bella"

She reached for Carmen her hand outstretched. Carmen could tell much from this woman. The simple leather outfit suggested a ranger of some sort. Mercenary? No, well not the typical type at least. Guard? If so, were is her convoy? She was hard to read. However, her eyes told him her intentions at least. He decided after a few seconds of deliberation to return the gesture as she seemed friendly at least. He reached for her hand but held a glove instead. The move was so intense and fast paced that he hardly noticed Bella slip around his body and incline a dagger slightly to his chest. Needless to say, if Carmen had hardly noticed this, Arthur stood completely oblivious to the reversal.

"Well isn't this cosy, if you wanted a hug you could have just asked…" remarked Carmen seemingly completely calm.

He heard a breath of laughter from behind his as he felt her chest rise and fall rapidly in what he assumed was laughter.

"Well said. I like you. Shame I'm going to have to skewer you where you stand…"

Arthur looked more scared than Carmen at this point. His grip tightened on his sword as he raised it again toward Bella. His faced turned sour as he discovered his embarrassing mistake.

"Well prince, aren't you the clever one. I hold hostage so you point your sword at us both. Very original"

"Excuse me my lady but I don't understand what I said. If I offended you in anyway please do tell me. After all I wouldn't want to insult a hostage taker who has carelessly allowed her hostage take the advantage"

As he said this, he pressed his hidden blade slightly harder that he had slid up his sleeve before departing. He thought it would come in handy on one of his and Arthur's "adventures". Looks like it paid off. Suddenly, an excruciating pain coursed through his entire body. It burned through his arm and involuntarily caused him to drop his blade.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that. I don't normally listen to hostages…" the voice was more sarcastic than anything else. She put her head beside his and flashed him a quick smirk.

"Damn your good. Maybe we could catch a drink sometime. Discuss us…you know this new intimate relationship we've formed"

A cough came from Arthur's heavy chest. It was that kind of uncomfortable cough used to split up two people about to kiss. This was different however.

"Let's all just calm down, thank you Bella for your help and unless you have any other business with us, we would like to be leaving…"

When Carmen didn't reply he added:

"Wouldn't we Carmen?"

"I don't know sire, I'm rather enjoying myself. None of those pristine princess's your father lures to the castle are just too "perfect" and annoying for my kind of fun. I'm getting more excitement now than I've had with any of those spoilt little ladies"

"Is that so, Carmen? Well, maybe I should be flattered by your comment and secretly I may be a little, however this doesn't solve our, little dilemma.

"Who are you? And simply, what do you want?"

"How rude of us Arthur. We haven't stated who we are for our names are not our entire identity do you agree? My name is Carmen, son of Borgan. Knight of Camelot. Servant to the king"

A gasp seemed to come from Bella still holding him firmly in her grasp. Arthur said nothing.

"Your turn Arthur. Come on don't be shy. Tell the lovely young lady your name"

Carmen enjoyed being condescending. Whenever there was an opportunity, he would grasp it firmly and make the most of it. Arthur flashed him one of his "don't push your luck" looks. A grin seemed to befall Carmen's face.

"My dear lady. I mean no insult when I say that I would be more than willing to give my name however it is one of value and so I ask first with the utmost respect, how can we trust you considering you are still holding my best knight hostage?"

"What would settle your heart poor prince, a show of blood? A duel? Because I think we've already established the outcome. A kiss, perhaps?"

Both Carmen's and Arthurs face flashed a look of surprise, Arthur stepped forward, sheathing his sword.

"I will take the task, as prince of Camelot I will test her"

Carmen broke free unknowingly from her grip to push Arthur backward softly saying:

"Now my prince, I, as a knight of Camelot and guard to yourself, I must take this task in case of any danger"

Arthur seemed angry at this as he was of course missing out on a free kiss. Carmen smiled wide clearly within the laws of knighthood as he must undertake any task potentially life threatening to his master.

"Doesn't it just suck to be a prince?" whispered Carmen.

This irritated Arthur more until eventually he knew he wasn't going to win.

"Fine, but don't think your using my bathtub to wash your clothes, boots or body, and no, no servant is allowed to undertake your cleaning chores. No Carmen, I think being a prince is rather…beneficial"

Thoughts of hours of scrubbing clothes made him grimace. However, here was a good looking, cocky, feisty girl looking for a kiss to prove loyalty. How could he deny.

"Understood. However I believe you must watch and foresee if she is planning anything and judge to make sure the kiss is of a good quality for I cannot see"

Arthur had given up. Carmen turned around to see Carmen slightly amused by the little children's argument. All this time arguing and she could have run. Why didn't she? Was she really going to do it? Carmen walked slowly toward her. His hand rose softly from his side before he noticed his gauntlet still clinging to his arm. He swiftly removed this as well as his leather gloves before slowly running his hand up her arm along her shoulders and eventually until eventually he held her cheek. They stood staring for a moment, just staring at each other. It was then he really noticed her beauty. Her cheeks flushed rose red warming her pale face. Her green eyes growing and shrinking adjusting to the light. He saw her pupils dart up and down his face, from eyes to mouth and back again. Her hair falling about her shoulders, mercilessly running down her tunic as a giant waterfall of hair guarding the treasure behind. He found his thumb stroking her cheek. He was then amazed to see her close her eyes and lean slightly into his hand, rubbing gently against his delicate hand like a cat gratefully accepting love from her master. He felt her hand reach around his waist, slowly drawing him in further until their legs were literally touching. Her other hand ran up his chest, sadly, over his chainmail. _Damn! _He thought. _Next time I go into battle were there is chance of a pretty girl asking for a kiss…ill go bare ._he used his other hand to anchor her back as his hand reached her opposite shoulder blade.

"Well… aren't we the romantic one. You defiantly know how to treat a lady"

"I could say the same about you"

She smiled. It looked so natural, so inviting. He couldn't stall much longer.

"You're a lady? Wow I know people are supposed to reveal secrets on the first dates but this is something new."

Carmen thought about what he said as his face contorted in utter confusion. _Damn!_

"Way to ruin a moment. Sorry"

"Never mind" she whispered as she bit her lip slightly. "Just kiss me"

He felt his eyes close as he lent in to kiss her. Her lips, so soft and tender as they met his own, pressing softly. He could feel her exhale as the warmth of her face comforted him as their lips pulsed as they kissed repeatedly again and again without thinking. Carmen felt alive. For the first time in many years he felt truly alive. This girl must truly know what a lovers kiss feels like as this is what he felt from her. He felt her breathing increase slightly, getting deeper and heavier oblivious to the fact he was doing the same. They both met for one final long, passionate kiss before their lips departed. Before they had a chance to take a breath, he felt Bella softly bite his bottom lip, playfully pulling him back in for another kiss. However when he did, she backed away and laughed.

"I hope you enjoyed that. If you want another your going to have to work for it. This was merely a thank you for the kindness you showed me today. Many others would not so swiftly forget a bad aim and a stray arrow to his shoulder. However you did. So thank you. I think you have proven your innocence. I will accompany you to Camelot as I was planning to go myself; there is a man I wish to see that is of great importance to me. Anyway, I think it best in case you run into any trouble on the way back as _he_ can barely fight, even for a kiss. Now I will meet you here in an hour's time after I have prepared my horses and packed my things. Do what you wish until then, however that doesn't include kissing any other women who saves your life in the next hour, because as far as I'm concerned, your mine now"

She smiled playfully again looking him up and down.

"Maybe we'll get to see that strong, handsome body another time"

He couldn't identify whether she was sarcastic or patronising or both. She couldn't be serious. She couldn't.

"Do you need any assistance with the horses?"

She lent in again smiling softly at him.

"No…thank you" she kissed him again, this time a peck on the cheek, still it gave him the same feeling. "But thank you for the offer"

She walked off toward the east of town. Carmen couldn help but stare after her, somewhat admiring the back view. He looked away feeling guilty. _Ive seen her front and in order to get a full picture I must pay full attention to all her angles, not just one._

This justified it perfectly for Carmen as he looked again after her. She turned around as if knowing his gaze had befallen her. She laughed cheekily before turning again and disappearing around the corner of a house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur stumbled toward him, almost tripping headfirst into the mud and whatever else may be mixed. His chainmail clicked and cluttered as his body weight shifted uneasily through the slush.

"Mind telling me what that was all about? And the nerve of it!" he remarked.

"_It _has a name. And _she, _most interestingly seemed different. More appealing than any of those goody two shoes "_royalty" _you and your father drag before the knights of Camelot. I have slightly more… refined tastes than those poor lost souls. No, I am in love with this woman. Or at least the idea of her. She's different. Finally a little fire. Not a spoilt little child, getting whatever she wants. Finally someone willing to say no… and mean it! Someone with feeling. If you'll excuse me, I have some…err…work to attend to"

With this, Carmen about turned and walked after Bella. His strides were stronger with anticipation and excitement. His face lit up brighter than a lantern, his legs stronger than any horse. The wind blasted by his shoulders causing his hair to dance madly about his neck. As he strode through town toward the stables, he caught a passing glance at a few children, no older than eight or nine, sparring with toy swords. The rhythmic smacks of wood, created a children's melody. A war song. If only they understood what war was really like. If only they knew the pain and suffering of those left behind. Then they wouldn't.

Finally he reached his destination, marked only by the foul, sour smell of what he gathered was horse dung. He stopped at the main door. The mahogany swung inward, creaking slightly, the wood neglected on the other side. Lines and lines of horses filled Carmen's vision, roughly ten each side. The magnificent steeds reflected all colours, browns, blacks, greys even a crimson brown breed that seemed to snort as he entered, clearly disturbed by his entry. Carmen rolled his nose. The stench was unbearable. All the horses seemed slightly calmer as Carmen relaxed his body. A saddle caught Carmen's eye, the leather newly polished, shining in the lantern light. He looked to his left. Two small hooks, one was empty however the other held a long, leather saddle strap and buckle. Bella was inscribed on the side. Slightly amused, a plan began to form. He stalked slowly down the stalls, being cautious not to make a noise to alert Bella. As he approached the end, one or two horses snorted sharply at him, spraying him with horse nose residue. _Lovely_ he thought. Finally his feet came firmly on a large deposit of hay, clearly discarded from the horse next to it. He slyly poked his head around the corner of a nearby black horse to peek to the next stall. There she was same outfit, same dagger. This time, a coif engulfed her head. He reached over playfully and caused the leather strap to perform a wiggle, the end softly touching her bum. She turned swiftly about and looked sharply at Carmen.

"What do you think you doing?"

It wasn't her. _This_ woman had sapphire blue eyes and bright blond hair, fighting to be seen under the layers of leather. All her features enhanced by the dynamic however soft light that warmed the stables.

"Apologies. I have mistaken you for another. Good day"

As her turned to leave, her sharp voice fell to a soft call.

"Well, on second thoughts, I don't mind. I'm riding out tomorrow and I err need some practice. Why don't you show me?"

At this, she reached for the lace on her ranger corset while the other hand took off her coif and her golden hair fell upon her shoulders, falling until it was level with her bicep.

"Want to have a little fun…?"

"…"

Carmen was dumb founded, yes she was good looking, and yes he was tempted but his daydreams of what could be was interrupted by the stable master in the opposite pen. His voice was gruff and irritated. His hair a deep brown, blending with the horse he was grooming, tangled and untreated.

"Not in here your not…"

Carmen looked to the door. There stood Bella looking very amused. Carmen couldn't think of anything to say.

"Its not what it looks like…"

She smiled wider, "And I suppose it isn't what it sounds like either?"

He didn't know what to say.

"She… it's all her fault…"

As he continued he realised his futility of his efforts as the smile on Bella's face just grew wider and wider.

"Never mind Carmen, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help, regardless of your inclination not to I felt obliged to help. I approached you and it seems I chose the wrong woman. You seem to have the same type of armour on. Forgive me my lady. I meant no disrespect"

He bowed solemnly to the blond lady in respect and apology. She seemed impressed.

"My my Bella, quite a catch you have yourself here. Don't let this one go like your last one. This one seems…unique"

"Why thank you my lady, those are kind words indeed. I am honoured"

With a quick raising of her eyebrows the women nodded her head, curtsied, grabbed her horse's rains, an left. As the door of the stables fell quite once more, Carmen and Bella were left staring at each other. An awkward silence followed. Carmen spoke

"So did you need any help or were you just being kind?"

"I didn't at first but now it seems I've lost my saddle strap. Have you seen it?"

"err no…I…cant say I have"

"oh well, id like to use that offer of help if its still available?"

"of course"

As Bella set off calmly around the stable in desperate search of her strap, Carmen whisked around and slowly hid the strap down his trousers while allowing the tip to flop over his waist. He then went in search of this elusive strap which of course he did not find. After a while, he pulled a grooming chair and sat slouched in the middle of the room, arms folded neatly behind his head, exposing the belt. She continued searching. He coughed. She looked up. Her face was one of surprise and disbelief. Carmen looked offended.

"What?" he chuckled innocently.

She folded her arms and smirked.

"You know what"

"I'm sorry; I honestly don't know what you're talking about"

"I guess you're right, I must be seeing things"

With this, she lowered her arms slowly to her sides and walked causally over to Carmen.

"My, are those silk undergarments you have on, I just love the feeling of silk across my bare hand"

Carmen stood and inspected her with interest. Was she serious? Was she just playing along? One way to find out. As she reached him she placed one hand on his chest that slowly rose to his face. She rubbed her thumb against the side of his mouth.

"you've got a little something there"

As she said this, she lent in closer. Carmen did likewise hoping to get lucky. She placed her other hand on his waist which then turned and slid down his trousers, slightly stroking the inside of his leg as she jerked out the strap laughing.

"Very well done but its good you didn't go a bit further to the side…"

Her laughter subsided into a low smile as she bit her lip.

"And why is that?"

"Let's just say… we're interested"

"We?" still smiling

"He's big enough to have an individual"

She laughed


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Carmen collapsed, exasperated on the cobblestones. The exhaustion rendered his senses useless, though his body had retired to the ground in a rather rough manner, the pain did not appeal to him. He, had failed. He knew he would, yet the defeat still came as a demeaning gesture. Bella trotted up to him and dismounted her horse with the usual grace she implies.

"What's the matter, a bit worn out?"

"Just a little bit. Where's the nearest well?"

"Well?"

"Yes well"

"…"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"THE WELL, WHERE IS IT?"

She burst out in laughter. Carmen hung his tired head, realised that due to his fatigue and lack of patience, he had fallen victim to her little trap.

"You just live to annoy me don't you?"

"And other things…"

"Like what?"

"Things that cannot be told, only shown"

Asters dirty mind chose to take over the fragile task of translating the sentence.

"I have yet to see the day"

"I have yet to see the moon go down to conclude our half day meeting anniversary and yet you've already kissed me. Is that not enough?"

"You ask, dear lady, is it not enough. My answer to you is this. Were the cavemen content with raw food? No. Fire. The most basic invention of all time spawned by a slight greed. Were the Vikings content with daggers. No. Swords were made, the most common weapon in conventional warfare today. However, taking either of these and pushing the potential too far may well cause a nightmare to every man who calls this world home. So yes, it is enough"

Both Arthur and Bella stood motionless dumbfounded clearly impressed with his answer.

"Well, you're a philosopher in addition to an extremely competent swordsman. Aleana was right. I'm not letting you go. Unless you annoy me to such an extent that I'm forced to remove your head from your shoulders"

"Yeah, try it"

"Now, now children, lets stop fighting, we've all had quite a day and we are expected back at the castle within the next day or so so if you please…"

"Killjoy"

He gestured to the horses before clambering onto his.

Carmen was helped up by Bella. He winced as she trod on his foot as she yanked him up. She had surprising strength.

"Thanks, you got everything? Enough food? Water? Clothes?"

"Oh no, I forget to get food, could you wait while I get it. I feel so incompetent"

Arthurs groan rose above the horses.

"Fine but hurry up, we've got ground to cover"

"Ha, kidding do you really think I'm that stupid. Clearly prince you are easy to wind up, easier I dare say, than a simple children's toy"

The irritation of Arthur vertically ventilated off his skin, radiating through the group, irradiating them with hot steam that was practically bursting from his ears. Carmen thought he'd push it just that little bit further.

"Arthur, I just realised, when I left you all alone, were you lonely or did your horse comfort you"

As he said this he tried, so very hard, to conceal his amusement at his own joke. Arthur was fuming.

"Carmen stocks for a week, you and your little friend"

Bella spoke out.

"Is that in the same one or separate?"

"You my lady, are pushing your luck. If Carmen didn't have such a deep interest in you, I would not have you brought back to Camelot"

Finally loosing it, he turned his horse about and rode off down the path to the edge of town.

Bella whispered in Carmen's ear.

"If so, I take it I'm going in first"

"I like you're thinking, although if I went in first, one I think it would be quite disturbing for the citizens and two, I don't think the castle physician wants his rolling pin dirty"

She cringed in disgust.

"Lovely" she laughed, while in the process of making gagging sounds.

"Come on, before Prince Perfect has his helmet permanently welded to his head due to his hot head"

She started to get onto her horse but stopped however, while Carmen continued her postponed action. He only realised when he looked down and saw her incline slightly toward his horse.

"What did he mean 'deep interest'?"

"Oh you caught that did you?"

She nodded.

"Yeah I caught it. Explain yourself Mr"

Carmen scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"You just seem. Different"

"Different good or different bad?"

"Different good. Defiantly"

"I'm looking forward to future elaboration of that statement. Maybe you could show me what you mean when we get back"

Carmen felt his perspiration increase tenfold.

"It would be my pleasure"

She mounted her horse.

"Surely id get the most pleasure?"

They both smiled as they rode off after the impatient prince.

The sun still sat high in the sky by the time they arrive in Canterbridge. The steam that ran along the landscape finally drew closer until it was but a few feet away, under the infamous Canterbridge draw bridge. The river glistened with several fish of all shapes and sizes. The grass flowed evenly across the hills on either side. This beautiful land was divided by a harsh slate path that ran from Canterlain to the edge of town. Across from the drawbridge, the woods of Eielledor, surrounding the borders of Camelot.

"Someone's in a mood" Carmen said, finally having enough of his attitude as they approached the heavy bridge.

"Don't start with me. It's been a long day and this chainmail is heavy and you and you friend are annoying me to say the least"

"Oh please! You just angry you missed the kiss. And a mighty fine kiss it was."

Carmen then saw the princes face. It was more hurt than angry. He looked lonely.

"I'm sorry Arthur; let's just get back to Camelot. I'm sure I saw a lovely girl looking at you during the duel last week"

"Of course she'd be looking at me, it's a duel. Where else are you supposed to look?"

"Just trust me Arthur, you have a fan and id be intrigued to discover who this women is"

"I don't need a woman. I'm fine. I just need a practice dummy"

He didn't seem to be joking.

"Don't look at me" chuckled Carmen.

Not even a grin.

_Wow. Something's really wrong._

Bella came shortly after this observation. Carmen flashed her a look. His impression grew as she must have immediately caught on and she calmed her horse and dug for something in her pack. An apple.

"Well, we're at Canterbridge now, just a few leagues to go"

"Let's just go. I need some sleep."

The group reluctantly accept as the horses clattered and clonked noisily over the wood into the Eielledor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The gate of Camelot opened wide, welcoming the prince home. The deep boom of the gates closing sounded as music unto Arthurs ears. _It was good to be home_ The castle bustled with life, animals screeching, salesman shouting, women calling after there rebellious children, who despite her best efforts would evade her grasp and run freely about the grassy grounds or cobbled courtyard. The sunlight lit the castle, refracting sharp sunlight from the particles of snow that blanketed the land. The snow started to fall as Arthur emerged from Eielledor wood and by the time he reached Camelot, it had slathered the land in thick snow that caused a slight travel problem, for the horses could not grip the natural land with enough efficiency to get it's rider to his destination on time. And so, the group had to take a few shortcuts that did cause slight problems but alas that is a tale for another time.

A few corners marked the end of tedious journey upon the horses as they arrived at the castle stables, regardless of how comfortable the salesman stated they were, that many hours upon a horse renders those statements void. Arthur dismounted, followed by Carmen, followed by Bella. Strangely, Bella, giving that she was the only woman within the group, had the most manly and powerful dismount of them all. Each tied down the horses firmly in the stables before exiting the stables. The soft crunching of the snow beneath ones boot gave a sense of warmth as memories of a snowy childhood flooded each mind. Despite the snow, the atmosphere seemed rather cosy. Arthur began to march off in one direction, leaving the others standing idle.

"Are we to follow him?" inquired Bella darting her eyes from Carmen to Arthur's back.

Arthur's head swung around with that impatient look a mother gets when her child dawdles.

Carmen spoke from the corner of his mouth as to avoid suspicion.

"I gather so…"

Together, they rushed toward Arthur, trailing behind him like a verbally scalded child. The higher sights of Camelot from the towers that spun and spiralled about the castle. As Carmen gazed off of the highest bridge the land seemed a plain, blank canvas. It seemed that when spring came, the world would paint itself in the season's colours, creating yet another masterpiece for mankind to walk upon. As Carmen rounded the corner into that oh so familiar corridor, he felt a certain lurch of nervousness, an irrational feeling as he had been in the presence of the king many times before. He glanced to his left at his true source of anxiety. He didn't want to loose her. If the king said no, that was it. He would not be permitted to see her as a friend, or more. _Positive thinking_ The great doors opened once again to reveal Camelot's king, sitting at the end of his unnecessarily long table, glimmering in the soft candlelight. Carmen jumped slightly as he felt a hand slip into his. He gave her a look of comforting however he felt it was wrong as he himself did not feel confident. Her hand slipped away. Carmen's eyes shut in regret of letting go. His fingers assumed an adoptive yet confident stance.

"Ah!" exclaimed the king. "My knights have returned. How goes the business of Canterlain my son"

"All is well father; put your mind to rest for those bandits will not return"

"A great weight is lifted from my heart to know my people are safe and out of harms way. I give you my dearest thanks"

"Actually father, Carmen did most of the work including a one on one duel with the bandit leader which ultimately caused the removal of his group form the village. All credit goes to him"

"Well Carmen, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"It was but an honour to serve my king and protect his kingdom and the peace he has kindly provided us. As a knight of Camelot it is my solemn duty to protect that peace"

"I admit, I am most impressed with you and your accomplishments throughout these years. It is time you were rewarded for your efforts. Name it and you shall have it. What shall it be? money? A new sword?... A woman?"

"All these things a commoner would ask for. I would ask for something more. I like to think that my tastes are slightly more refined. You ask money. I have something that is priceless. You ask weaponry. I have all I need as words are the most effective weapon. You ask women. I have one. She may not be mine but she is more than a woman to me. This is were my request intervenes. I ask my generous king to allow this woman to train in knighthood. To fight, eat and sleep as any man would beneath the veil of knightship"

Carmen led Bella by the hand to the king, where she curtsied and stood immobile.

"Carmen you ask the impossible, you know as well as I the knights code and the laws of Camelot. Women are not permitted to train under the title of knight.

"But my lord surely, of the many debts she owes both the kingdom and to myself, there must be an exception"

"Carmen it pains me more than I can say to say this but she cannot train under the title of knighthood"

Carmen's face contorted with rage. He did not know why he felt the need to risk everything for this girl but something beyond his controlled seemed to pull him closer and closer to Bella.

"Then my lord, I cannot serve the knights of Camelot any longer. I hereby surrender my valour and honour as a knight and I realise what I must do. I am deeply sorry my lord but I cannot stand by as the course of true justice is diverted."

Bella broke out in anger

"No. He does not mean that. Carmen, I cannot allow you to risk something that you have worked your life to uphold and flourish for me, a girl you have met but a few days ago. I am meaningless compared to your knighthood. I would give anything to be a knight and I am not letting you throw yours away so easily"

Bella stood there, barely holding any breathe for herself. She seemed uncontrollable. He looked as Arthur spoke also.

"I must side with Bella. She is wise in this matter and her council is to be heeded as wisely as it is given. I have known you for many years my friend and I hate to see you like this as I do not understand what has changed you. "

"It is not yours to understand my prince. I'm not sure I understand myself either but I know what I am doing. I ask of you only to respect my decision and to rule this kingdom with equal respect and kindness you have shown me over the many years of my service"

The king seemed dumbfounded. A mixture of hurt, anger, pain and misunderstanding. He looked like he did not know whether to execute a prisoner or milk a cow.

"Well Carmen. I am deeply troubled by your decision however I am extremely impressed with your loyalty toward this girl. If it is my place to ask, why do you risk everything for this girl?"

Every head in the room turned to face Carmen. Arthur's armour chinked as he turned. Carmen was hot under his collar as he felt even the cold marble walls were staring into his soul and testing him, even as he stood.

"My lord it is not your place. I am ready for my sentence"

"Very well. Carmen, you are hereby banished from the walls of Camelot and you are never to return no matter your reason. Do you except these terms"

"I do"

"Very well. Leave Camelot at once…"

The king was cut off of his sentence by Arthur. He seemed disturbed.

"Carmen. I have known you virtually since birth. That is long enough to know when you are determined. To sacrifice your entire life's work is a big gamble but I finally realise how much this girl means to you. For reasons unknown you have given up everything for her with no ask of anything in return. I am moved deeply by such statements and I herby relinquish all royal status. Father please forgive me and I realise you do not want to banish your son however I must side with Carmen as his words and actions have formed the very man I am today. Therefore, I am paying back a debt that was long overdue. Please forgive me. My decision is final"

The king exploded with rage, shouting and cursing at Arthur about how he raised him and how much he cared and how much he had given up for him before finally using his punch line.

"So after all these years you choose to dessert me and leave me without and heir?"

Arthur stood motionless. Carmen did not believe what he had heard. Arthur, the prince of Camelot, a boy destined for a life of luxury and richness had just given it up, all of it for him. He felt humbled. Again he glanced at him and again there was that face. Determination incarnate. _Thank you Arthur_

After the sentence was passed, the three walked out of the kings chambers and again toward the sables to retrieve their horses. Arthur hopped upon his horse with sinister happiness and Bella looked at them both. She seemed at the brink of tears.

"I am sorry Bella. The choice was my own and you were in no way responsible for it"

"You don't understand. I knew you wouldn't"

She turned around and run away crying before knocking into a young woman, apparently on her way to the castle. As Bella was thrown to the ground, the woman offered he hand to help her up. Her face was kind and gentle. A mother's face. Arthur looked upon her and saw only an angel. To him, she glowed with the holiest light, engulfing him in heavenly rays making him feel light and happy. And there he sat, daydreaming. The woman spoke:

"What evers the matter my dear, lets get you off the ground and you can tell me all about it. In fact, why don't your friends join us."

As she noticed the rest of the group she curtsied and introduced herself.

"My name is Guinevere. It is an honour to meet the prince of Camelot and his subjects"

Arthur dismounted and walked slowly over to her before talking her hand and kissing it softly.

"The honour is ours my lady"

She blushed as she led them all into town toward her humble abode.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthurs first day out on the streets was not his best. The difference between then and now was the fact that he had little to no money therefore he was tired from a night of wandering around searching for some food, after all, a princes stomach is not full for long were as Carmen and Bella a many more hours before huger came battering down there door. Arthur now cursed the late nights he rebelled against he dark of night to stay up with his father that loved him as he ate and ate to his hearts content and so naturally, he was used to slow cooked ham, rotating slowing around a spit realising its sweet odour that seemed to speed up his fork as he felt sorry for the poor pig so he's doing it a favour after all and putting it out of its misery. Well, that's the way he saw it. The sweetness of the meat was elegantly washed down by years old mature mead that soothed his throat, he drunk it so fast that his throat burned but still he wanted more. Just thinking about it was making his stomach cry out in desperation to an incapable master. Carmen and Bella followed his sad trail that seemed to paint the world grey as he walked. Carmen had guilt's venom flowing sharply throughout his body as he felt responsible for Arthurs dramatic change in lifestyle.

"Arthur I'm sorry, but you didn't have to do this, it was my choice why did you have to do the same?"

" I've already explained myself, I'm not doing it again, as there is no reason to nor should I have to. Trust in me as I trust in you"

Carmen was dumbstruck. This boy had become a man. He had given his entire life for him and his decision. Only a truly selfless being was capable of such an act. Arthur stopped in his tracks, causing the others to rhythmically bump into his, one after another. Carmen concern grew as he peered over Arthurs shoulder but it was quickly silenced as he realised what Arthur was thinking. A simple apple stand beheld them, gracing them with their glistening skin, seducing them into devouring there sweet flesh. Arthur's mouth was already open and salivating.

"Arthur, you cant! These are you people! You cannot steal simply because you wish to. Have you turned to a common thief already?"

"Carmen my dear fellow, it is not stealing, it is simply…borrowing as we will pay him back as soon as possible, besides one apple is not going to split his pockets is it?"

Regrettably, he had a point. A few stray apples were bound to fall every few days, whether it be animal or child. What made this any different?

"Ill distract him and you get the apples" Carmen whispered to Bella

"Why me?"

Carmen looked her up and down and raised one eyebrow.

"Stupid question I suppose"

Thankfully the owner of the stall had left to go home for the night or they were sleeping nearby as the other took the watch. To Bella's surprise, the stall watcher was about her age, tidying up his stall after a busy days work.

She walked up to him slowly, playfully. She kicked a few stones to get his attention. She could already deduce he was the less attentive side of humanity.

"Excuse me sir, how much for one of these?" asked Bella with surprising innocence.

As soon as the boy dropped his eyes on Bella, his face grew reddish and Carmen could quite literally feel the heat radiating from several feet away.

"The apples miss?" he replied sheepishly

She approached him slowly, slightly inclining her hips toward him. Her finger slowly rose to his chest stroking it softly.

"Well what else is there for sale around here?"

Carmen could see that she had given him "the look". His eyes grew wider. He stretched his collar, clearly nervous.

"Well… we have some pears if that's your after, or we have some…"

"I wasn't talking about the fruit…"

She leaned in and he followed suit. Arthur saw her finger beckon them toward her as she kissed the boy, eyes wide open and staring at Carmen. She knew how much it would hurt him. He knew also. But it had to be done. Putting his feelings aside, they rushed toward the stall, quiet and undetected. Carmen rushed as fast as he could to reduce the amount of time the boy and Bella had to remain kissing. He hated every second of it. Not the stealing, not the deceit. The kissing. It hurt to see someone who he had just given everything up for, go off and kiss another man. He knew it meant nothing. It still hurt like hell though. After the boys had retreated to a safer distance, she pulled away and the boy went to follow. She turned around and pointed her finger at his chest sharply. His chest slammed into it and he flinched back as she wagged her finger at him.

"Ut ah"

She walked calmly in the other direction leaving the other boy staring into the darkness ahead of him clearly confused about what had just happened. As he stared after her, he wonder if he would ever see the mysterious girl again or if tonight was the only night he would be in love.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Consequences

Shorty after arriving home with the payload of green nuggets (Arthur found this humorous too as he had a cold) the group had received severe ear burn from Gwen.

"ARE YOU ALL COMMON THEIVES?"

_Oh god, here it comes. Funnily enough that's exactly what I thought. Just look and nod._

A deathly gaze fell upon Arthur. Carmen would clearly see that he was scared. He had watched him fend off the lands most savage killers and wrestle with the fiercest beasts without so much as a whimper. But now, looking at him, he looked like he just wanted to head for the hills and run.

"I MEAN, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Arthur spoke solemnly.

"Forgive me. It was my idea and you are right. We are no more virtuous than the common criminal on the streets. We are forever ashamed. I do not feel worthy of your kindness. If you'll excuse me, I have some clothes to gather."

What happened next was much, much too sudden. So much so Arthur himself, jumped.

"OH NO NO NO YOUR NOT GETTING OFF THAT EASILTY _SIR!_ You and your "associates" will be cleaning, tending, fixing, washing and polishing my house from top to bottom _every day_! And by god, if it isn't done by the time I get home _every evening_ there will be no dinner for the person who hasn't done their job.

Understood?"

The entire contents of the house, including the guests, were completely dumbfounded, flabbergasted and speechless. They had never seen a woman be so…so… angry. Arthur seemed worst affected as no one had every spoke to him in that way, especially a woman. However, his face was blank and expressionless although his body had frozen in the exact position it was when she first started "speaking". His leg was starting to shake. No reply came.

Gwen hissed through gritted teeth.

"Am I understood?"

Quick as a flash in a military manner they all replied in unison:

"YES MISS"

"Now… that's better. Bella, cleaning. My house is used to the scrutiny of a woman."

Although Gwen knew her name, she did not know that she was far from feminine.

"Carmen, fixing. I have many things around the house that requires the skill of an intellectual"

Carmen seemed happy with both the compliment and the allocated task.

"And you, dear prince get the best job of them all. The stables. The muck. The grooming and the saddling"

Arthur seemed both confused and enraged. _She had horses? What did he have to do the muck?_ The latter though was quickly answered from his own conscious. He answered calmly and with obedience.

"I accept miss. A far fairer judgement I would have bestowed upon myself. I thank you"

"Good, your duties start tomorrow. I leave for the castle at dawn. I arrive before sundown. I shall cook dinner and clean up afterward as is my duty. Sleep well tonight as your going to need your energy from now on.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The First Day

Carmen lay looking at the dull ceiling. He though this was mildly funny at first as the house seemed so boring at first glance but he could not think of how this could be as its inhabitant was in fact a women and surely she would have even attempted to decorate or make her humble abode slightly more attractive for any guests she may have. Or did she have none. All his thoughts were doing was raising more questions which he decided was defeating the object of thinking. The air had grown slightly warmer since a few hours ago as he had been awake for same time, pondering his decision. Not the result but the consequences and what was going to happen next as a result of that. He had caused, purposefully or not, the prince to relinquish any heritage to the throne that was rightly fully his. Had he brought about the end of the hierarchy of Camelot? One side of him thought no, that it was Arthurs choice to give up what was his, it had nothing to do with Carmen. However, there was as ever that nagging little voice, straining to be heard from the back of his mind. That Carmen had known Arthur all his life and he should have known that he would have given up his throne as he felt guilt, or obliged to do so as a thanks for Carmen over the years.

All he knew was his head was starting to hurt, and so he got up wincing and flexing his feet at the sudden cold of the floor. He went to sit in the main room however his door stood fast. Frustration and fatigue fought for his outer mood. He ignored both. He just kept trying, calmly and repetitively over and over until the handle and door glided open. However, he had not touched it at that moment. As the door swung outward, Gwen was revealed in her work dress, holding-what he guessed was-her lunch in a basket. Her dress a light brown, mixed with a soft peach shade, wavered lightly in the small breeze that intruded through the house day and night. Her hair a dark auburn, combed smoothly as it cascaded down her shoulders and down her back creating a dark outline for her light face that seemed to glow slightly in the daylight that had slowly begun to stream through his window, well Gwen's window.

"My apologies Carmen, I should have told you about this faulty door however it must have slipped my mind. I trust you can fix such a problem?"

"Of course, a simple door should pose no threat to my skills. Its probably just a faulty connection. I shall take this as my first task. What else needs fixing my lady?"

She seemed to blush at the unexpected formality.

"Please, call me Gwen. All my friends do…And yes, several doors such as this one need a looking at. Arthur's door however does not. The rest do, including mine. I gave Arthur the best room; I couldn't image trying to talk to him in a morning grump. You however, seem to be an early riser. How stands my assumption?"

"Correct however not so. This morning or last night, I knew not the time exactly, I awoke with many questions and the more I thought about them the more questions seemed to grow. I eventually gave in and from that moment you know the rest"

"Troubling?"

"The questions? Yes, I suppose. In such natures as they are"

"Perhaps we can talk when I return, if you feel it is necessary of course, however in short I find you a most interesting individual. I would like it very much if I could understand you a bit better. I have interest in the others but you seem most promising.

What say you?"

"I would be honoured to accept such an honour from a woman such as yourself. I await your return with eager eyes."

"Be careful how eager those eyes are"

Carmen realised the insulation.

"Lady Gwen, I wouldn't dream of it"

"Well…I wouldn't know that would I?"

They both laughed at the joke softly as not to wake the others. Her laugh was amazing. It was unlike any other he had ever heard. It was unique. Completely hers. She covered her mouth with both hands.

"I despise my laugh. It is un lady-like"

"You should never be ashamed of yourself Gwen, especially things that make yourself unique. I'm sure there's someone who appreciates you for who you are and I pray you find him or even her…"

They laughed again this time she did not cover her mouth.

"I don't think so but you are wise beyond your year's young sir. Excuse me but I have to leave for the castle now or I await punishment. I leave you to ponder your thoughts that I pray do not haunt you further. Farewell"

She turned and walked slowly and gracefully out of the door and into the street.

_Wise. If only that were true._ He smiled after her.

"Farewell"

It had been rather quite after Gwen had left, the house remained silent and peaceful allowing Carmen to exercise and stretch for the morning. He then sat quietly in the corner of the room and a crude wooden stool, back against the wall. He could not begin his tasks until the others were awake and he could not risk walking around in search of items to fix. He had indeed had much practice fixing thing as he frequently watched the blacksmith forge items of domestic or violent nature. He had taken special interest in the maintenance of such items and watched and learned all the different components that made up the whole. The intricacy seemed worth of his interest. He had mended many of the castles devices and he often had to repair his own room as it did indeed fall apart. His sword-naturally- was well maintained without a scratch to degrade the sincere quality of the piece. It was forged over many years apparently, and so he chose to continually mend and tend his sword. As he had cared for it with such consistency, it had repaid him by never conceding to a battle or cracking in a duel. It was the longest relationship he had ever had. This reminded him. He had not tended it before the dismissal of his knighthood.

He walked to his horse outside in the stables and looked around for his saddle bag. After a short while he found it. He rummaged through until he found his maintenance components. He rapped a cloth around them and brought them into the porch, between the main room and the outside world. The floor there was already covered in stains of many sights and scents. He put the cloth and its contents to the side and returned to his room to retrieve his sword. He found it under his mattress of straw along with his dagger under his make shift pillow. He carried them gentle, almost parent like to the porch were he sat in a clean spot before slowly and carefully removing his sword from its sheath, savouring its metallic song of greeting as it left its covering. He laid the cloth on the ground next to himself, and placed his sword upon it. He then opened his wineskin of water and pressed some spare cloth against its mouth piece. When he was sure that it was wet enough, he levelled the wineskin and took a sip himself before replacing the cork and laying it aside. He then took up his sword once more and began to run the cloth slowly and gently against the sides as to clean of the vast caking of mud and filth it had accumulated through his journey. He then rang out the dirty water, careful not to remove it all.

It was now damp. He run it quickly over the hilt which sadly was scratched and course from his duel with Percy and the parry line he had missed in the last inspection. He took another piece of cloth, this time more stained and several levels softer than the last. He ran it slowly over the entire weapon until it was bone dry, he re checked all the crevices to prevent any chance of corroding that may occur. After fully satisfied with the dryness of his sword, he reached into contents of his bag and pulled out two stones to sharpen his sword as it had been gradually worn blunt. He made sharp, quick strokes to assure the quickest, most quiet noise possible. During the pauses he started to appreciate the quite as he mainly isolated himself from the world. He rarely felt like socialising. After the sword was so sharp that all he had to do was add the smallest bit of pressure for it to cut his finger, he took yet another piece of cloth that looked as it had been ripped from another, larger piece. This piece was notably worn as it was clearly frayed over the sides.

What the inexperienced swordsman didn't know was that this was the best type of clothe for this part of the process when many would throw a worn clothe away. However, Carmen knew better than the average swordsman. He opened a bottle of ointment type liquid as it was sticky and viscous. He took the clothe and rubbed it ever so lightly into the ointment and then over the scratches in the sides (not the edges) of his blade and all over the hilt. This filled in any hairline scratches and marks that threatened to shatter his weapon in the middle of a sword clash. It acted as a kind of resin or glue as it hardened over time and faded to a faint grey leaving his sword almost indistinguishable from a brand new piece. Any remains of the ointment just hardened and fell as dust off the blade. He sealed the filled scratches with water as to keep that part of ointment as the glue state not the dust or the whole process would be meaningless. Finally after finishing this long routine, he quickly cleaned his sheath and then replaced the blade inside its shelter and then returned the sword to its hiding place. He would do his dagger later. After satisfied with the concealment of his weapons, he just sat on his bed and waited. The questions returned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had only been a few hours from what Carmen could guess, before Bella awoke. She was (as expected) fully dressed minus her armour. Her hair had been combed until it was as fair as the lady Gwen's. Since then Carmen had moved into the main room and sat at the table with a cup of water still attempting to clear the questions from his mind. Bella sat down beside him and looked at him with clear concern. She put her arm around his shoulders playfully.

"What's the matter? You seemed so happy yesterday. What's changed? From what I see, we've been given a home and food and water on the table. Its not like we're getting it free either so it cant be guilt. How goes your endless search for items and devices for fixing. Maybe you're bored. I don't know. I can keep guessing and annoying you or your could just tell me"

When there was no reply she started prodding him in the arm. Soft at first but she gradually got harder and harder until she hit a muscle and he flinched.

"Are you going to tell me now I do I have to start punching"

He looked at her. Her eyebrows were raised in an expectant manner resulting in an impatient expression however the presence of her arm around his shoulder made him feel more like a friend than a punching bag. He wasn't ready to tell her yet. He finally spoke.

"It's just… yesterday. What we did. It was wrong. I shouldn't have done it but I've got to move on. Did you sleep well?"

She seemed like she was about to push the situation further until her face receded and she lent back in her chair and removed her arm from Carmen's shoulder.

"Very well actually although I had nightmares that for some reason did not interfere with my sleep. Its like I was locked up in the dream world and no amount of noise or pain or fear would wake me. Then I just woke up as if they had finally decided to let me go. Never mind though. Gwen showed me around before bed last night. As the girl she believed that I was helplessly dragged into your little apple theft. we found a few more apples and diced them ready for breakfast as she felt that she was a little hard on you because after all "it was just a few apples". I'll make your breakfast while you go and wake the Arthur. Fair?"

He calmly got up and began to walk away before hesitating and speaking softly:

"Thank you"

She turned.

"For what?"

"For everything. For the offer to talk, for making breakfast. Life will be much more bearable, not to mention easier now that you're here to help. So thanks"

She smiled an appreciative smile.

"It's my pleasure"

He smiled back before turning and walking toward Arthurs room. The door was slightly ajar. He frowned as he heard a peculiar noise from the inside of the room. He touched the door ever so slightly until he had viewing space. He could see Arthur on his bed, lying on his stomach. The origin of the noise seemed to be what seemed like stifled crying. He felt his heart drop. A heavy weight that he thought had been lifted was suddenly brought crashing back down. Whatever he was crying about it surely had something to do with his new living arrangements of which Carmen was ultimately responsible. His leg started to shake. He slipped causing his knee to slam violently into the floor.

"Who's there?"

Although the crying had stopped, evidence of his sadness was still evident in his voice as it was cracking and fragmented. He clearly noticed as a quick raspy cough followed clearing his throat of any saliva. Carmen had no choice.

"It's me Arthur. I was told to wake you. Breakfast is being prepared and we await your arrival"

"Fine" he voice more together now. "I'll be there in a moment"

"Yes Arthur. Would you like a cup of water?"

"No"

Carmen started to walk away.

"Thank you"

Carmen smiled as he retreated back to the breakfast room. As he sat down a bowl of porridge was placed in front of him. Pieces of apples were scattered around the rather unappealing breakfast in what he gathered was supposed to form a smiley face. He looked up and smiled as widely as the man in his breakfast. She laughed and began to prepare Arthurs with the same smiley, happy face. Carmen had the feeling that Arthur would not appreciate her artwork as he did.

By the time Carmen's bowl had been scraped clean, Arthur arrived fully dressed however his hair remained the same scraggy, messed up lump that it was. He slumped himself down rather ungracefully on the table were he was greeted by a curious Bella. She placed it in front of him and asked carefully:

"is anything the matter Arthur?"

He looked up at her, his eyes still bloodshot despite his attempts to rub them of tears as Carmen could see that around his eyes had become red and irritant were he had wiped them.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern, however it is not needed"

Carmen realised Arthur was a lost cause and so he help Bella clean up and went around the house in search for faults.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Gwen's return

The sun fell sluggishly slow in the dusk, covering the land with darker and darker shadow. Carmen began to get impatient with the speed of nature and so twiddled his thumbs faster and faster to rid himself of his profound impatience. Just as the sun hit the horizon, a loud knock came from the door causing all his senses to awaken from their previously dormant nature. They calmed as quick as they arose. He got to his feet calmly and walked toward the door. He unbolted it slightly and held it at such an angle that he could see a narrow column of light enter the home. He opened it fully when Gwen's tired face greeted him.

"Evening Gwen"

"Evening Owen"

Gwen's eyes moved sharply left. She mouthed _RUN_ Carmen made a wild guess and he was correct. He ran off and got his coat and Arthurs before running to him whilst covering their faces. Bella also saw this and ran along oblivious after the boys. Arthur made several noise of protest before eventually silencing himself and accepting the guidance of Carmen's hand. After they were fully concealed behind an old hay cart they tensed and waited for the signal. What seemed like hours passed, each tense minute stretching to the next. A more than uncomfortable silence held pungent in the air. Finally the rear door opened and Gwen walked out thanking the soldiers and wishing them luck for something. When they were out of earshot Gwen whispered "come on". They all immediately rushed for the door and scrambled inside. Gwen flung herself down onto a stool from exhaustion. Carmen was the first to ask.

"What did they want?"

Gwen spoke breathlessly.

"To search for a magic user said to be stealing from the royal pantry and causing fires throughout the castle. And also checking for you"

"Thanks for the warning" said Carmen smiling. "You saved our lives"

"I knew what was at stake when I decided to care for you all, I'm not about to change that now"

She just smiled and laughed a little as they focused on calming their racing hearts.

A few minutes later Gwen stood up as if instantly filled with energy and spoke.

"I have your first challenge. The lady Morgana has fallen ill with a deadly sickness that can only be cured by a single herb that can only be found at the highest point of the highest mountain where the air is cold and the soil fresh. You must retrieve this for me, as much as you can. You must leave immediately. Pack you equipment and any materials you may need. I will prepare your food for the journey. Make haste"

Everyone came alive full of energy and anticipation, its about the biggest journey or challenge that they had faced in a long time. As they packed their equipment, Bella started thinking of all the beautiful scenery they will encounter, Carmen started wondering about the herb and its properties and the route he would take the group on to retrieve this herb and Arthur thought about how much sleep he was going to loose on his way to their precious plant.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 8

Carmen awoke fairly early, the sting of the fresh morning air still biting at his bare hands that had crept out of his makeshift blanket of leaves and ripped up shrubs. As he awoke groggily, he noticed due to his peripheral vision, his discarded apple cores along with the one remaining apple he had saved for himself for he morning were as the others had eaten theirs before bed. Bella being a girl had a surprising apatite. Carmen liked that. A girl who could eat is a girl that can enjoy herself. He rolled over almost cursing aloud as a sharp rock cut into his side, luckily not causing so much as a rip. He forced his hand down his tired body tot eh stone and flung it as far as he could laying down. It made a soft thump as it came in harsh contact with the ground several metres away from the camp perimeter. The woods around them seemed strangely calm for the time of morning; the trees seemed to cover them perfectly from the rainfall that had dissolved its harder companion through the night.

He looked toward Bella's sleeping bag. She slept so peacefully. As if nothing could harm her. An illusion he would be honoured to rectify. A snap behind him made him shoot up causing the leaves to fly everywhere. It came from the bushes as they rustled loudly. He didn't want to wake Bella.

"Arthur…Arthur! Wake up" he hissed at the shadow next to him. _Damn! _He thought grabbing his sword; again the sharp metallic sound resonated within the sheath. His blade poised at the shrubbery. Waiting for whatever it might be. Waiting. Waiting. Visions of the lands creature flashed through his mind, pictures, information, defence mechanisms. Readying himself for the fight ahead. The shrubbery parted swiftly revealing the ugliest creature he had ever seen. Yellow teeth, darkened with neglect, short, bristly hair and thick saliva forming at its mouth.

There stood Prince Arthur, sword pointed directly at Carmen.

"What were you doing in the bush" inquired Carmen

"I heard a thump. I went to check it out" replied Arthur rubbing his unshaven face with fatigue"

"My apologies, I wasn't uncomfortable… how was the watch?"

"Boring. The amount of times I almost succumbed to sleeps tempting pull I cannot recall"

Carmen smiled at him tiredly.

"Get some sleep; you've been up all night, let me take this watch. It cant be more than a few hours more until we begin to leave in search of this _perspicuous magus_. I do hope the lady Morgana is OK"

Arthur then nodded with slow approval before lying down on the hard ground and falling asleep within the space of a few minutes. Carmen turned and looked at Bella.

Carmen saw Bella stir… and again. Then she awoke, sitting up, rubbing her face in order to receive the feeling and control into her face muscles and finally stretching her limbs after a long nights sleep. Because of Arthurs kind overtime on his watch last night, only he and Carmen were required to watch. Bella was allowed to remain sleeping.

"Morning" she yawned.

"Moring" he replied. He held out a bag, some water and some water all rationed of course. She began to inquire about the bag however she stinted and opened it. The bag revealed many red little spherical beads, the small fruits skins glistening with juice.

"I don't remember packing these. Where did you get them from?"

"I spotted a plant nearby during my watch. I cant remember their names but I have eaten them on several occasions during training sessions and scouting. They make a rather nice jam. I thought you might like them"

She smiled at him before placing the bag on the ground and hugging him. It was the most comfort he had had since the kiss. She spoke softly.

"Thank you. Its these little gestures that separate you from the normal society of men and it makes you unique. She sat down and assembled her breakfast on the clothe of the bag. She picked up the berries one by one and squashed them nimbly between her fingers over the bread as not to loose any of the sweet juices that made the jam whilst spreading the red flesh of the fruit over the bread and taking several bites.

"Wow. The flavour works well with the bread. Its really nice"

He knew he had pleased her. A good breakfast is a happy person, this he had learned from Arthur over the many years of grumpy, hungry Arthur.

"glad you like it. Now, I don't mean to be impatient but the less time it takes to find this medicine, the less chance of her illness becoming worse"

As soon as he said that he began to devour the bread in a very masculine manner, such as a barbarian may devour a chicken leg after a long days sieging.

"Wow, you can have your food, and eat it"

"I can eat correctly when it is required however it is not required now"

This impressed Carmen even more. They flashed a quick smile to each other before, Bella started packing up and Carmen when to wake Arthur.

The air began to thin the further they climbed, not to mention becoming severely cold. The group had become irritated from the many stumbles and falls they had accumulated from the mountain regardless of the fact that they had been looking down in front of them the entire time. The mountain seemed to have a mind of its own. Nature had prevailed again. They arrived on a clearing, slightly less muddy and rockier than the cliff sides. The stones seemed polished and perfectly ovular; like a sort of pebble beach. They collapsed onto the floor from exhaustion, gasping for breathe; their body's covered in sweat and water. They had severely underestimated the climb as none had any idea of the difficulty of the climb. The boys dropped the bags of equipment and food, relieving them of a heavy feeling that made them feel so light, it felt as if they were about to float into the sky. It took a few minutes of hyperventilation for the group to realise that they were not the only ones that lie upon the clearing. A boy lay there in torn clothes and bloodied hands as if he had fainted after surviving a great battle. He had obviously fled from something. He seemed in pain. The group started toward him before noticing something clutched in his hand. A plant. A herb. The herb that would cure The Lady Morgana. It suddenly hit them. All around them were flowers and herbs of many shapes and sizes, many different varieties and the herb they needed seemed in great abundance upon the clearing.

"What do we do?" Bella asked.

"ill help him" declared Arthur. "I know how to heal basic wounds as I have helped ma ny of my knights I the midst of battle. I will attempt to save this boy. Carmen collect as much herbs as you can, however make sure that they are the most concentrated you can find. A weak medicine is useless. Bella cook the boy a meal, he will need his strength when he awakens. We all will.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The wounds on the young boy healed faster than expected; clearly Carmen had chosen the correct strain of medicine. He was good at that sort of thing. As the boy slept, the others gained a head start at dinner, as the correct herbs were collected in the suitable quantity. The food, despite the simple ingredients, was rather good, the flavours dancing in their mouths, forcing them to eat it faster and faster until further speed was no longer possible. To Carmen, it was the best dinner he had had since the kings banquet, both of equal standing. His guilt returned. He felt slightly sick however he knew he had to finish his stew. The day was not going to be easy. He needed his strength. The meal was near silent, with only a few coughs and sighs along with a few glances to the mystery guest. All heads locked in the boy's direction when he sat up suddenly, as if uprooted by a powerful, mystical force that had suddenly awakened. He rubbed his eyes and look around, surveying the area, like an animal awakening in its habitat to detect intruders. His eyes fell upon the group around the fire. He seemed entranced by the pot. His nostrils flared sniffing the air, savouring the smell. He attempted to get up however he was restrained by a piece of rope attached to a nearby tree. Arthur felt that this step was necessary as they did not know if he was a treat or not. He didn't look like it at the moment. He just looked like a vulnerable little boy that was hungry and cold. Bella began to get up. Arthurs hand held her shoulder down.

"I'll do it" he said calmly.

He got up and walked calmly toward the boy. He knelt in front of him. They just started at each other for a good length of time before Arthur spoke.

"What's your name young man?"

The boy seemed confused, he looked around panicking. Foreign eyes could clearly see the animalistic fear rising throughout his body as it became stiffer and he jolted and shivered in Arthur's presence. Arthur looked equally confused.

"Your clothes, what happened to them, to you?" he spoke with equal control as before despite his irritation.

It was only when the world had become silent, that Arthur noticed that the boy was whispering a word. One simple word under his breath. The boys voice shuddered as his body shook with fear and panic. He was having trouble making it out. Despite looking the same age and origin of Arthur, the boy had a peculiar accent that he could not place. There it was again getting louder and louder the more he concentrated.

"Dr-dra-draco. Draco. Draco…"

_Draco? _What did it mean? He had never heard of the word before. The boy seemed more and more strange every minute that Arthur beheld him. He realised he was not going to get anywhere with the boy in this condition. Only one thing left to do. He pulled out his sword and held it in front of the boy. Strangely, this did not phase the boy at all. He just stared at the blade as if reading himself for the death that awaited him. Gasps of fear and shock came from the group. He ignored them. Arthur raised his sword and brought it down sharply on the string attaching the boy to the tree.

"Come" Arthur whispered. "Eat"

He then removed his sheath ad sword from his belt before placing them on the floor beside the fire, careful not to cause the leather strap to catch fire. He sat carefully on the ground beside the others; opening the circle of friends to invite the boy in. He served up another bowl of the precious liquid and placed it beside him. And there it stood for a while before the boy eventually mustered up the courage to venture into the circle and discover the food that had been left especially for him. He looked at the others who were all looking at him. He glanced at them, curious. Slowly he placed the bowl down again and sat down, attempting to copy the others, before picking up the meal and shovelling it in his mouth.

"Wow, he's even worse than Arthur" joked Carmen looking in his direction.

Arthur smiled before shoving more food desperately in his mouth.

Carmen spoke once more before picking up his own bowl and eating.

"Anyone would think that these two were long lost brothers"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Night befell the land with inhuman speed, cloaking the world in a layer of darkness only to be revealed anew by the sun of dawn. The group had readied their tents for the last night atop the mountain as they need to wake early to re supply water and other natural resources to accompany them back to Camelot. The boy – now named Draco, as it is the only word perceivable- was sitting patiently, eyes closed, against a tree, seemingly sleeping. As the group tidied and cleaned the inside of their tents for a good nights sleep, Draco got to his feet and disappeared behind a bush. Carmen and Arthur seemed to notice first. They looked at each other. Arthur spoke first.

"Where do you suppose he's going?"

"When you got to go, you've got to go"

"I suppose"

Carmen set about checking the stockpile of items and food left while Arthur finished his tent. Carmen then remembered that he had brought a spare tent with him in case of damage to one of the others. It was large enough for two. He started to unpack it. Arthur gave him a look of confusion and surprise.

"Has your tent got a hole in it?" Arthur asked.

Carmen detected a hint of rhetoric in his voice yet he answered anyway.

"No, I'm giving my single to the boy, we can't let him stay uncovered all night. I'm going to share with Bella, if that's alright with her"

Arthurs face mutated into a sinister smirk as if he had found the answer he was looking for. The smugness was beyond clear. It was prominent.

"Have you asked her?"

"No but I plan to…"

"When?"

"Later…"

"Why not now?"

"I don't know where she is…"

"She's in her tent ask her now just in case…"

"Fine…"

"Fine…"

Carmen got up, frustrated with Arthurs pestering and walked over to Bella's tent and asked quietly:

"Bella, are you there?"

A short span of time passed perhaps a few seconds. A strained reply came from within the tent.

"Yes, come in"

He entered. The tent felt rather stuffy, despite the cold. The smell wafted around the tent, enhanced by the heat. It reminded him of the lingering scent, adorned by Bella daily. Perhaps she just smelt nice naturally, with no need of perfumes. His heart skipped a beat. There sat Bella with her thin silk tunic barely covering her bare stomach before she pulled it down slightly further, and she wore shorts, that looked like shorts however were not joined in the middle and it was left to flutter around. Thankfully, the front fell over her groin, covering anything that he would have like to have seen but never admitted. The sight alone was enough. He felt his blood rushing. He felt his cheeks burn slightly. In the soft candle light of the tent, her features held the most definition to her complexion, allowing every small detail of her face and body to be perfectly highlighted in the pleasant heat of the flame. Her skin had a magnificent glow, her emerald eyes shimmering in the light staring at him, her mouth curled into a smile, her lips so very tempting he just wanted to reach out and touch them, and kiss them ever so softly. Purposefully or not, she was beautiful. In every sense of the word. He then realised how long he had been staring at her. She looked at him and laughed softly.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Her question seemed so innocent. This gave Carmen an idea. He plucked up the courage. This was one of the moments that he would only experience once and he had to make it happen. He did not want to walk back to Camelot tomorrow and think he should have done it differently. He mustered up his courage and spoke.

"Yes, you have a little something on your lip…"

She looked confused.

"Top or bottom?"

"Top… ill get it"

He reached out slowly. He felt his hand trembling. He did his best to steady it though he felt it was not enough. His hand met her face. He touched the side other face first, pretending to see something else. He let his fingers flow slowly and sensually from her cheek to her lips, rubbing ever so lightly at the imaginary mark. He moved closer.

"Its hard to see in this light hold on…"

She stayed remarkable still, allowing him to caress her skin. His index finger stroked the corner of her mouth. He then moved this finger and cupped it around her face lightly, along with his other fingers allowing his thumb to take its place. He felt her incline her head into his hand, rubbing softly like a cat accepting love from its master. His thumb moved slowly to her lip and teased it down, holding it softly. He then reached in an kissed it, allowing his thumb to return to his fingers and he slowly moved his hand over her neck and slightly to the back of her head, allowing his fingers to softly run through her flawless, shimmering hair, all the while kissing her lips, changing speeds and distances to keep her interest and make her want more. He then felt her hand slide up his leg, up his thigh and under his tunic. Her other hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer. It felt amazing. The warmth of her lips and her breathing made him feel, for once in his life, truly loved and wanted.

When he felt himself getting faster he had to stop himself and pull away slowly. Both Carmen and Bella still had their eyes closed, savouring the feeling, allowing it to flow throughout their entire body, causing everything to tingle and shudder, overcome with emotion. Carmen gave out a quiet laugh.

"Got it"

This caused Bella to do the same, however her laugh was far more majestic and precious. He loved hearing her laugh. It was her music. Her symphony. A serenade meant just for him. He felt himself fall further and further into her heart for he was slowly and surely becoming hers. They both opened their eyes at the same time, each looking as romanced as the other. Both seemed in ecstasy. The outside world seemed insignificant and their problems, non existent.

"Well, this makes my question somewhat easier…" Carmen whispered, still desperately holding on to the new found emotion.

Bella smiled as she remembered why he had asked to come in.

"That's right, you needed something. What was it? Did you get more than you bargained for?"

He laughed again, unable to control it.

"Well Draco, the boy, is cold and he had no where to sleep so I had an idea, but only if you want to if not, I'll find another way…"

She seemed interested. _This is good_ he thought.

"Tell me, what have you got to loose?"

"Well…" Carmen could feel himself getting flustered. "I though that you could give your tent to him and you can sleep with me, well not with me, we'll be in different covers of course but I the same tent. If you want, if not then I can change it I can…"

She reached out and kissed him again on the lips. The kiss was quick yet meaningful as they held eye contact throughout. It was more of a playful "Shut up" kind of kiss than a romantic "I love you".

"Yes, id love to"

She smiled and pulled on the rest of her clothes. Secretly Carmen was disappointed. He only hoped his face did not show it. She began to crawl out of the tent head first giving Carmen a perfect view. This time he was not afraid to look. It was less sexual and more admiration toward her. She was perfect in every way. The only thing he saw when he looked at her was a beautiful, polite and multi talented young lady. And he had fallen for her.

A call came from outside the tent.

"Better tell Draco that if you can, he seems rather sleepy. We'll ask more questions in the morning after he's had a good night sleep"

Carmen rushed out of the tent, tripping on the doorway, and was supported by Bella.

"Hold on, I though the boy was supposed to catch the girl?"

He smirked as he regained his footing and paced over to Draco.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As Carmen approached Draco, he could see that many of his wounds had healed. It seemed impossible as the day before he was covered in gashes all over his body, drenching his clothes in the sticky, red liquid. He was dying. Now he seemed as if nothing had happened. He quickly pushed this trouble from his mind as he knelt beside Draco on the smooth gravel floor. The stones had become noticeable smaller since the day before. This all seemed too strange. Abnormality seemed in great abundance upon this mountain. Or perhaps there was a non lethal gas about the mountain air that caused mild hallucinations and amnesia. All these questions he could not find an answer for. Draco looked up, emotionless as if drained of all feeling. His face showed nothing. Either he had become traumatised by whatever had occurred before the groups arrival or he was just bored to death. Whatever it was, Bella was right he seemed tired despite his blank expression. Carmen could see his consciousness slipping further and further away, every moment that his eyes held awake. He pointed to the tent.

"Sleep"

He looked confused but after a while something seemed to click and he got up and followed Carmen to the tent. He hesitated before brushing himself off and lying down on the bedding. It wasn't much but the look in his eye communicated all of his appreciation for Carmen's act of kindness. When Carmen was satisfied with his guest's requirements, he closed the tent flap and started to set up the larger tent.

As evening set in slowly, the tents construction was completed and the inside had been ordered, possessions had been sorted and clothes folded. He separated the bedding as not to insinuate anything (despite the various daydreams he had been having during the tedious set up process). He stepped out of the tent and stood back admiring his handiwork. _Not bad _he thought. _At least it's still standing_. The evening sun cast long shadows across the stones that lie peacefully upon the outcropping. As the sun began to fall, Arthur had retreated to his tent as he had heard the course of the day's events of the nature of Bella's decision. Therefore he was either sulking or respectfully giving the pair privacy. Either of which caused no concern to Carmen, at least he wasn't there to stare or make jokes or poke fun at them. All that matters were tonight, whatever may or may not happen. What was special was the fact that she had trusted him and felt comfortable enough with him, to spend a night in the same tent with him. Bella had been off to wash before bed as she had found a nearby hot spring before, as she did not believe in waking up dirty.

Carmen sat on a nearby tree stump and watched the sun sink in the horizon, as it lost its lustrous glow; the land seemed to be brought to life as the blinding light was not removing all shadow. As the sun fell, even the small detail had been given a shadow and it all seemed much more real. A sharp scraping noise came from his left. His reflexes kicked in. His head spun in the direction of the noise. There was no reason to be alerted. There was Bella walking slowly, steadily, toward him, her hair glistening in dusk. Despite the darkness, the temperature seemed rather warm. It was wither the sun or his own body temperature rising. Again, words could not describe the picturesque beauty of this woman who stood before him, staring at him with those piercing emerald eyes. And again he fell into her world of emotion; he was sucked into those irresistible eyes. He felt her hand grab his and pull his gently off the stump and into the tent. Her hands seemed dramatically softer then before and a pleasant, natural scent floated elegantly about her figure, enticing his feelings, focusing all his attention to her. She sopped as she saw the beds separated.

"I don't smell that bad do i?"

"What? No. I just didn't want to give you the wrong idea that all…"

She pushed him down to the floor with some force, enough to succeed in her intentions but no enough for Carmen to lose his balance and hurt himself. She stood over him.

"What if I give you the right one?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Many times in ones life, one wishes to share an experience like that of no other. It is rare at best for this person to receive this wish however Carmen had been on of the few selected.

He drifted slowly back into reality. It was a treat. Rather than being awoke in a hurry by an impatient Arthur demanding breakfast in the dead of dawn howling at his tent flap until he got up and made him a cooked breakfast. It was nice to have a break. However this was not the best part. As he rolled over, he felt his hand slide over something. Something warms, soft and silky. He opened his eyes to see Bella staring at him, her hand, unknowingly around his head, stroking his ear. The warmth of the bedding engulfed him, he was in paradise. Nothing could have been better. Nothing. Everything was perfect. The way she looked at him, her touch and the way she held him in her arms. He raised his other hand and placed it upon her cheek, stroking slightly. It was still dark outside as only the candle gave the slightest light.

"Morning" she whispered lovingly.

"It's morning?" he inquired.

"Technically… I'm cold, could you pass me my shirt, it's just there…"

She pointed over next Carmen where it had been thrown during the passionate events of the night previous.

"Get it yourself" said Carmen jokily.

As she reached to retrieve it Carmen pulled her on top of him, suddenly but not roughly. She laughed and put both hands on his chest, just below his neck.

"I should have guessed. Awfully good at this aren't you?"

"I like to think so. Do you have a problem with this?"

"No, not at all, in fact I rather enjoy the contact. When was Arthurs last partner?"

Carmen rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'll deal with him later. Can we please not talk about him for once and just focus on what's happening now?"

She looked suddenly serious, as if understanding his irritance.

"I'm sorry that I have to ask this but are you jealous of Arthur?"

Carmen was not surprised by the question. He had feared that his face had not covered up his emotions correctly whenever Bella was around Arthur. He felt like he could loose her to him at any time. He wasn't his to begin with but he still felt very protective of her and feared telling her what he felt. Maybe it was time.

"Yes I am. Every time you are around him I feel that I'm loosing you or boring you and he can make you laugh and I cant. It sounds really horrible but I want you all to myself. I want you in every conceivable way possible. As soon as I saw you my heart became yours. You my lady where convicted of thievery as soon as I fell in your presence for you had stolen my soul and you may do with it what you wish for I cannot resist. I may want to sometimes however I can not, it is out of my power. I gave my life for you and I do not regret a single moment of it. I will not rest until you are happy. Truly happy. So I ask you now, will you be mine, forever and always?

Bella just looked at him. Her mouth seemed to have fallen open during his admittance. She realised this and closed it, only to smile and laugh, her hair still dangling over his face and chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise it was funny. Forget what I said"

Her face was brought to life as she realised his misunderstanding. Both her hands, slid slowly up to his shoulders, pinning him in place as she laid down on him, chest to chest, skin on skin. She was so warm. Her hands rose up from his shoulders and forced Carmen to look directly at her.

"Please do not think that I am being rude. I was merely laughing out of happiness. When I first met you, you seemed interesting and I though you were good looking. Nothing more. As I travelled with you and as I learned more and more about you I became entranced by how perfect you are. Clever, alluring when you want to be and always gentle. Each moment I spent in your presence, I became more and more in love with you. You should not be jealous of Arthur. He is too serious and most of his joke I laugh at just to be friendly. They are not necessarily funny. I like a man that can laugh at himself and not take things so seriously that he can not enjoy himself. I like a man to be jealous, it keeps serves as a reminder that they want me. However paranoia is not necessary the same thing. I can forgive you this time as we discovered the full extent of the others feelings. You sir, accuse me of thievery, however it was you who lured me in, you are the hunter who sits in the shade of night. You shot me through the heart. I had to steal your heart as your love had already pierced mine. Therefore I thank you… you have changed me into a better women. You have taught me to care and to love, a very rare gift indeed that I knew not before I met you. And my answer to your question sir would be yes. It would be both my honour and my pleasure to be with such a gallant young man such as yourself. From this moment I am yours and you are mine. No others may change us. This bond is forever and eternal. So say us, so say all."

"So say I"

Carmen had not expected what he had heard. He felt invincible. Nothing could go wring to ruin his day, nay his life. His soul was now joined forever with the most beautiful and caring woman in the world. Their love had been blessed by the words of magic and the gods who controlled them.

Carmen watched as Bella beckoned him up. He did so. He felt her entwined her legs around his back as she sat on his lap, rubbing his back and chest and neck, before kissing his chest, slowly working up to his face. He felt… well no word can describe it. It was bliss, heaven, perfection. She loved him and he knew that. He could feel how much he loved her and he had showed her. His life had become complete. Eventually her kisses reached his, and as they connected Carmen felt like never before. He felt as if he had awakened into the real world. For once he saw life as it was. Wonderful. The colours and shades danced madly as his emotions and heart raced with excitement and longing. He felt everything. Lust, love, joy. He was happy. For once in his life he was content, no, more than that. He felt privileged to lead such a life.

And there they sat, under a sea of gleaming stars, each one shining with more happiness than the next, every one praising the new found love that had been born that night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Carmen awoke with a start. Shouts of anger and confusion sounded form outside, in a vaguely familiar voice. "Where has he gone?", "why weren't you watching him?" and others questions buzzed around the tent. _Just go back to sleep_ but he couldn't. it was Arthur. Reluctantly, Carmen got up, being carful not to wake Bella who was still sleeping soundly despite the various ranting and raving from behind the tent cover.

The sun was bright and it took a while for his eyes to adjust. After a short session of wincing and rubbing his eyes, Carmen stopped Arthur and tried his best to remain calm as he had woken him up from a wonderful dream. Or was it a dream?

"What's the matter Arthur?"

"What's the matter? Why don't you ask your friend?"

Carmen's face, still contorted with confusion, turned toward his old tent. It was only then when he realised that he had no foot covering. The grass felt soft beneath his feet, curling into his toe gaps. The coolness was soothing after a long night in bed. He looked into the tent. He was gone. _So what _ he thought.

"So what, he left, he obviously felt that he was well enough to leave and join his people"

"Are you even awake Carmen, look around you. What are you standing on?"

It was such a stupid question.

"Grass, clearly…"

"And what where we standing on yesterday?"

Carmen eyes flashed back to the rocky pebbles covering the ground. Then it hit him. This was impossible. He looked around… grass, grass everywhere. But how? Grass cannot grow this far up the mountain and even if it could, this amount of lush green grass could not have grown over night. What had happened?

"Now do you get it?"

"I don't understand…"

"He was clearly a magic user. The amount of cuts and rips over his body were insanely deep. They could not have healed naturally in the time given. the abundance of the herbs. I'm not a herbologist but I still know that to find even one plant at this height is a rarity and lastly the grass. It cannot grow over night. Its not natural. We need to find him"

Carmen didn't like the sound of that. Maybe it was coincidence. Maybe it was magic but it doesn't necessarily mean it was that boy. There could be larger forces at work than a teenage warlock, merely practicing magic. The laws and rules of magic where dangerous and Carmen was sure whoever performed the spells was aware of that. It wasn't anything to do with him.

"What does it matter? It's not our problem. Are you hurt?"

"No. That's not the point. Magic is dangerous, to us and this kingdom. We must find him and kill him"

Carmen's face was wide with horror. _What had Arthur become? He was never like this_

"You're starting to scare me. You've always had an open mind about this. Why the sudden fear of magic?"

"Its none of your business, pack up we're leaving"

Carmen was too scared to argue with him. He returned to his tent, softly awoke Bella and told here the events that had transpired. She was as shocked as he was.

"I don't know either. Clearly it's important. I think we should just pack up and leave" suggested Carmen.

"I think your right"

It took a while before the camp was packed and ready to go and by this time Arthur had shouted most of his anger out on Carmen and the fact that it was his fault the boy had been let go. He was not looking after him. He was to busy doing his own "thing".

"If you weren't in bed with that tart, none of this would have happened…"

That was it. Carmen had had enough. He had snapped. He slammed his bag to the floor and stormed over to Arthur, ripping whatever he was holding from his hand and throwing it into a bush. He swept his feet from beneath him and pinned him t the ground with one arm up against his through that was being pushed harder and harder toward his windpipe. He was furious.

"NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE TALKS ABOUT HER THAT WAY! How dare you talk about things you neither know nor that your small mind can comprehend. I would give my life for her as she would for me. We have become one in the name of magic and I do not care for the thoughts of others on the matter. She is mine and I am hers. We are together and not you nor anyone else in this vile world will ever take her from me. For as long as I live, no mortal will harm her and no beast shall stalk her for I am her guardian. She will never be alone even in death. So don't you dare speak to anyone with that tone ever again or so help me I will run you through where you stand. Do you understand…prince?"

Arthur seemed to be thrown form his angry state and he was laying almost whimpering below Carmen. A tear ran down his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so…so sorry. You do not deserve the way I speak to you and I have acted like an insolent child. I have no excuse. I apologies from to the bottom of my heart to both you and Bella. I do not expect to be forgiven."

Carmen did not know what else to say, neither did he know where the word had come from. They had just flowed from within, bursting forth like an angry volcano, biding its time until it was ready to show the world what it was made of.

He got up sharply grabbed his things and Bella's, ignoring her facial expressions of surprise and embarrassment and loaded the horses. He walked back over to Bella and said;

"I'm sorry. I had to"

"I have no objection to what you did. But I didn't need defending…"

"I know, I wanted to"

He smiled before helping her onto her horse and leading them down the newly found path, suitable for horses. After clambering onto his own, he trotted away, glancing back at Arthur climbing on his horse, head down, ashamed, but none the less coming.

_I'll apologise later_ he thought.

For now he looked ahead and waited for Camelot to grace the horizon


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Unfortunately, to Carmen's displeasure, the group had to camp one more tie before reaching Camelot. Gwen had forgotten to tell them that they needed another plant to enrich the medicine otherwise the effect will not come to be as the desired chemicals will not be absorbed properly into the body and the whole task would be useless. Carmen had realised Gwen's mistake when he had seen a similar flower the one they needed. The trek had led them deep in the brush where they found a whole cluster of them. They then stopped for a quick drink at a pool. It seemed part of a larger lake as the water was clearly coming from higher ground ad down a miniature waterfall before setting in a clear pool and flowing further downstream. In order to catch the water for filling the wineskins, Arthur built a miniature dam of twigs and sticks to block most of the water leaving the pool. Every wineskin was then refilled and the group seemed revitalized as they travelled back to the road. Even the horses where seeming happier and more energetic. Of course they had drunk last. They greatly appreciated fresh water as they had had to live off warm wineskin water during the mountain trip and cool, clear water was a treat. The surrounding fields also seemed rich with bright green grass, just teasing the horses with food and nutrition.

As the day rolled on, and the sun began to recede into the horizon, the camp had set up once more beneath the shimmering moon. The camp seemed teeming with life. Noises buzzed here and there and the wind whispered through the trees in the distance giving the forest an eerie atmosphere that unnerved everyone, despite their best efforts to conceal such feelings. When they were finished, Carmen started the campfire. He removed two rocks from his pocket of his saddle and struck them together with speed. One click. Nothing. Two. Nothing. Three. A spark flew out of the rocks depths and made contact with the wood. It hissed then went out. Suddenly a sharp pain surged through Carmen's head, causing him to wince. He closed his eyes tight and held his head in his hands. My god his head hurt. _Sudden headache?_ A loud gust of air came from in front of him. He looked up startled. The fire had burst forth covering the camp in bright, warm light. Bella looked up from preparing dinner.

"Impressive, I thought you wouldn't do it, not in this temperature but well done" she remarked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm rather impressed myself to be honest" replied Carmen, still slightly breathless form the fright.

Dinner was pleasant. Arthur had found a wild boar, a rather fat one at that, and brought it back to accompany the stew of herbs and vegetables that Bella had found earlier. The fragrance seemed to cheer everyone up, seemingly more that the very essence of it. Arthur defiantly seemed happier. When he had finished, he waited for everyone else to finish before collecting all the bowls and walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Carmen curiously.

"To wash the bowls" he replied innocently.

He looked at Bella.

"Consider this an apology for what I said before we left. It was inappropriate and rude. I'm deeply sorry"

He then turned and walked toward the sound of flowing water. Bella turned her head towards Carmen.

"Well…I believe that's the first time I've heard an apology from him ever" remarked Carmen. "You should feel honoured to have a sorry from him. I've been trying for one for years"

She smiled.

"Someone jealous?"

"In honesty, yes. He must think very highly of you"

She looked at his reassuringly.

"I'm sure he thinks highly of you as well. You have known him since birth. And that kind of relationship does not go unrewarded."

He smiled.

"Well it rare I get so much as a smile let alone…"

He trailed off.

She looked worried.

"What's the matter Carmen?"

"How did you know I had known Arthur since birth? We could have met when we were little, but you said birth. Why?"

She looked confused.

"Oh did I…I mean… must have just been a lucky guess…"

She smiled at him again before getting up and sitting next to him and lying on his lap allowing him to run his fingers through her hair.

"I guess so…"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Carmen awoke slowly from the depths of his dreams. The grogginess came as no surprise as he approached the first hurdle. He didn't know what it was but he was being driven to wake up. He didn't want to. He wanted to close his eyes and drift back into his dreams however for unexplainable reasons he could not. He rubbed his eyes until they were too sore to continue. He looked through the tent material and saw the sinister shadows dancing on the canvas, warning him to go back to sleep. He defied them. He reached for his clothes and quickly put them on. His irritation rose as he ripped one of his sock so he flung it across the tent and into the corner were it lay slumped against the side. He retrieved a spare pair and split them before putting them on. It was cold. Very cold. The wind seemed to have picked up and this sent the biting cold soaring up his body through his clothes, making him shiver and shudder with unease. Something about the night air seemed…disturbing.

Ever since he was a boy, whenever he was outside in the dark of night something about the air just scared him. He knew it was irrational and so he fought his fear until it was cope able. As he sealed his tent, he just stood there. Whatever reason he had to get up, what now? He just stood there. Then something happened. Something that caused his heart to skip a beat. The breathe caught in his throat. He felt sick. His name. it hung in the air, whispered a thousand times, over and over like swarms of invisible flies that could neither be detected nor ignored. Slowly, but surely, the voices calmed down, settling into a soft voice. A woman's. Definitely a woman's. the fear fled his body and mind as fast as it had invaded. Only one emotion remained. Curiosity. He wanted to know what the voice was. _Who_ the voice belonged to. No. He _needed_ to know. His headache returned, more violently this time. It felt like something was inside his head, just desperate to burst out and show itself to the world.

He had had mild mental discipline from the king, as did the other knights, in preparation of magic and other tempting forces that may invade the mind such as pain or lust. Many knights had speculated the king's true intentions for protecting his knights as they could not determine whether it was a friendly concern for their welfare or whether it was to protect his precious kingdoms secrets. The more potent the individual with knowledge of the castle, the more vigorous the training. Carmen had gone through many weeks of training and he had the scars to prove it. Not that he'd want to. He wasn't exactly proud of the discoloured, disfigured scars covering his back. Commonly, whenever he trained to hard, the scars would ignite in pain and cause his unbearable pain. It felt like something was digging sharp nails into his back and ripping his skin from his bone, layer by layer and then it would burn for hours on end, ruthless and unforgiving. His back engulfed in invisible flames, sizzling his skin, his flesh bubbling unnaturally. Only there wasn't the smell. There wasn't the comfort of cold water to douse such fire. Just the pain. And this was worse.

What was even stranger was that his legs moved of his own accord? This made him question his reality. Was he still dreaming? Was this real or will he not remember it tomorrow? He pinched his shoulder, hard, but not hard enough to bruise. Nothing happened. This was real. Or was it? Everything just seemed so surreal. His feet pushed through the brush and the mud. He would have stopped his feet but he couldn't, or at least, he didn't want to. He walked for a good length of time before he arched the bank of a familiar body of water. _The pond?_ He didn't understand what it had to do with this other worldly force that was using his body. Instinctively he walking into the water however his feet did not go into the water they went onto the water. His feet glided slowly and fluently over the flawless water tension. _How am I doing this? _He was completely confused. He didn't know what to make of it. His feet did not even break the flawless appearance of the lake, not one ripple, just smooth water. He kept walking across the impossible water until he faced the cliff face that held the waterfall. He knew what was going to happen next. He dint want it to but he knew he couldn't stop it. His foot slid forward, followed by the other, wincing as he did so waiting for the pain to come. It didn't. Whatever had happened the harsh wind had stopped and there was a very fine shower of water coming from above him. He opened his eyes. But he wished he hadn't. what he saw he could not believe.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The harsh familiar winds battered Carmen's cheeks savagely, mercilessly. He had forgotten what the winds had felt like after a life time in _there_. Clutching his prizes, he ran across the pond and jumped onto the bank, feeling the soft grass, yet again cushion his feet. He hadn't changed. Despite what he had witnessed. He glanced at his hands. Young, strong, smooth hands holding the large leather book, bound by a buckle. And the apples. The smooth, green, luscious apples. He had better hide them, before someone mistakes them for something they were not. It had been a lifetime away from this place but only a few hours had passed. The moon still hung high in the sky, centred, surrounded by the angry stars, blinking and flashing at his escape. _They would come for him soon. No-one lets a crime of this magnitude go unpunished. _As he trudged through the mud and filth back toward the camp, his mind wondered to Bella and he imagined how he would feel as he finally fell once again into her arms and they would be re united.

When he reached the camp he was about to rush into Bella's tent but hesitated. He hid the items under several layers of clothes in his tent before opening Bella's tent and venturing inside. She was more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair flowing over her pillow and her face so soft and delicate beneath the moonlight. Her lips, still so tempting. She had not changed. A shame he had. Those years in that place they call heaven. More like hell. A prison. Somewhere he didn't want to go ever again. For he knew if he did. There would be no forgiving. He slowly rocked her with his hands, fighting his eagerness to wake her up and tell her everything. She awoke. Her eyelids rose slowly until her eyes were revealed. The colour so rich, the morning dew laying upon her field of grass, the green growing stronger with every moment of her existence. She was his. And he would never leave him again. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"What is it Carmen? What time is it?"

"Sorry, I just needed to see you. I missed you…"

"Its only been a few hours since I last saw you…"

_If only she knew the truth_

"I know. I just… never mind, I'm going back to sleep now. Goodnight."

"No, no. Stay. Please. Now I'm awake you may as well stay and spend the night with me. But I'm tired. We're sleeping"

They both smiled understanding the hint.

"Of course. Thank you for the offer. It would be my pleasure"

He took off his chaps and over coat and laid next to Bella. The warmth of her skin caused him to flinch but he eased himself to relaxation. He looked to the tent roof. He felt her arms wrap around his naked torso and her legs wrap around his. One hand slowly stroked his chest up and down. This was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. With this woman. In this world. He felt his eyes slowly droop, content with his life.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The sun beat down heavily upon the weary travellers as they embarked on their last journey to Camelot. No more stops, no more delays. They rode in a single file line through the thick, lush greenery, shimmers of light breaking through the treetops, the light dancing merrily across the leaves. As a way of amusing himself, Carmen tried to make outlines from the shapes. The wind blew constantly, varying in speed and strength. This resulted in a strange melodic tune that rung through the trees, bringing the forest to life with natures song. The ;eaves where thrust place to place, shaking violently before slowing down and bouncing softly with aid of its stem. It was as if the spirits of the forest where celebrating the return of the prince. He was sure the forest was more than plants and vegetation. He was sure it was _alive_. He knew it sounded impossible but sometimes he would see something move that seemed unexplainable at the time. He was sure that even as an infant, he had heard the cries of the trees that were being cut down for houses. Their cries were beautiful but heartbreaking. The majesty of the voice with the tragedy of the pain just saddens ones heart. Strong smells of far away flowers caught in Carmen's nose as the winds swept them silently through natures network to grace anyone who may be admiring the true beauty of the world they live in.

_What a wonderful world _he thought to himself

"Arthur, how far now?"

Arthur turned on his horse to face Carmen.

"Not long, it should be over the horizon in a few minutes. I heard you sneak into Bella's tent last night. What's the matter? Nightmares?" teased Arthur

Carmen realised this was a joke and so did not overreact. He smiled and looked at Bella.

"Well at least I'm in love, what about you. You and your horse seem to have…err…bonded while we where away"

Arthur grinned clearly enjoying the conversation.

"Indeed we have. Ho noble steed! What say you to a kiss?"

He bent toward the head of the horse and kissed it. Immediately it bucked but Arthur held on tight. It sneezed in disgust. Carmen and Bella burst out in laughter, Bella's laugh rising high above the others, her hair soaring in every direction, shimmering in the sunbeams.

Suddenly the laughter was broken as a piecing scream came for the distance. It rang through the forest, shaking the very trees themselves. Arthur and Carmen quickly unsaddled from their horses and unsheathed their swords, the metallic melody sounded in their ears. More screams came from every angle. Whatever it was they were being surrounded. Bella retrieved her bow from the side of the saddle and strung it on her back before climbing the nearest tree and finding a good place to attack from. She shouted:

"Scorpions! Get ready! Over 20 of them. We must have hit a nest!"

Carmen looked at Arthur.

"Race you. The loser buys the drinks at The Tavern."

"You're on"

Both men felt exited. They hadn't had to fight since the raiders. Finally, the exercise they needed. Carmen was still a little tired from his "waterfall adventure". The black beasts came stalking down the hillsides paired. Never alone. Their charcoal black carapaces glistening in the light, harder than stone. Their tails, uncovered and raw, pulsating with red venom than ran throughout their veins. The stinger, a huge spherical ball that ended in a sinister, twisted point, glinting with fresh venom. Their insectile legs, skittering toward them, twisted and tangled with determination to reach their prey. Eyes glowed bright orange, three of them, staring at them, glaring as they rushed toward their victim, ready to eat. The mouths slavering with fresh liquid, ready to devour their flesh. Snapping ensued as their pincers clapped together in unison, all of them as they surrounded the convoy. Above the pincers, a series of screeches and clicks could be heard as the insects conversed amongst themselves.

"Ok" whispered Arthur "This is going to be a problem"

Bella's voice came from above them

"How are you holding down there? I'm starting to think this isn't going to be as easy as predicted…"

Arthurs voice replied in equal strength

"Our thoughts exactly…"

Two of the beasts charged at Carmen.

"Arthur, take one!" Carmen shouted

Arthur stepped in and tapped one on the leg, infuriating it and causing it to attack him.

"Got it…" came his reply as he engaged in battle with it.

Another cam from the hilltops and ran bravely at Arthur as he was distracted by another. Bella raised her bow, strung an arrow and fired. It soared through the air, whistling as it went and struck the beast in its eye stalk. It screeched and screamed as it thrashed about, thrusting its tail into the ground in every direction, blinded by its loss of sight. Ti started to calm. Bella stung another arrow, her eyes directly down the arrow. She raised it slightly to adjust for the wind speed that had sped up after the first shot. The fired. It was fired off coarse before swerving violently into the creatures leg. It roared in pain as the arrow protruded crudely from its joint. The over encumbered creature surrendered and limped back up the hill before disappearing behind a bush. Carmen had fought fiercely with his adversary, as had Arthur and both had emerged victorious. The scorpions started to back away.

"We've done it" exclaimed Bella, "they're retreating…"

Arthur's face became sullen.

"I don't think so…"

As Arthurs words drifted away, the hills became alive with darkness, varying shaped of big and small creatures were sprinting down the sides toward them.

_This is it_ thought Arthur

Without warning, fire erupted from the heavens as arrows flew toward the creatures with inhuman speed, striking each it the back, as it protruded through their bodies. Blood rained everywhere, the venom sprayed over the trees and forest floor. Nature seemed unaffected by the burning, poisonous liquid. It was a miracle alone that no venom had landed on the others. Over a space of 10 seconds, every insect upon the hills of Eielledor had fallen dead at the knees of their masters.

"What just happened?" inquired Arthur, dumfounded.

"I have no idea…" came Carmen's reply

They looked at Bella. Bella looked at them, confused as they were.

Arthur spoke first:

"Did any of you do that?"

"No" came the reply in unison.

Strangely the fire had not spread; the flames only melted away the rock-hard carapaces of the Scorpions, sizzling like acid until there was nothing left. No evidence of what had happened. Bella climb bed down from the tree and landed nimbly in front of Carmen.

"We'll discuss this later, for now lets move, bandits are sure to inhabit these forests, my fathers powers of perception leave something to be desired"

Arthurs wiped his sword of the slimy acid that slid down the blade, corroding it as it went. Noises of hissing could be heard as Arthurs blade became to melt. Arthur went out wipe it away carelessly.

"Don't what do you think your doing? If that stuff eats through steel what's it going to do to you skin?"

Arthur didn't know what to do. He just looked at his sword somewhat expecting it to go away.

"Arthur the grass!" shouted Carmen.

Arthur realised this and rubbed his sword against the fresh grass. The acid slid off like slowly as it was clumpy and sticking to the melted metal. Eventually, it was all, however his blade had become severely scarred and blunt, unusable again in battle. His face looked mortified. He looked on the brink of tears. He sheathed his sword, ashamed.

"Let's go" he said quietly.

Bella and Carmen looked at each other before saddling their horses and riding after Arthur, leaving the battlefield behind.

They hadn't gotten far before a young boy appeared on the roadside. He held a long stick with a clear, crystal gem on top. He looked tired, however his clothes where spotless except for a few green smudges from what looked like tree climbing. It was Draco, the boy that got away. Arthur saw this and jumped off his horse. He looked angry.

"What are you doing here? Why did you leave before?"

No reply came, Draco's face looked confused

"Arthur its no use, he doesn't speak our language"

"I didn't run away. I did not want to be a burden and so I only stayed as long as I needed. I apologise if I have offended you…"

The reply came as a shock as all seemed taken aback from his extensive improvement.

"You speak? Why did you not speak before? Never mind, come with us, we have questions for you"

The boy seemed unphased.

"As you wish" came the calm reply.

Bella saddled Carmen's horse and gave Draco hers.

As he climbed atop Bella's horse, he came beside Arthurs.

"What is you name boy, I will need to know as we are about to return to the kingdom of Camelot…" demanded Arthur.

"My name sir, is Merlin, and yours?"

"Arthur, this is Carmen and Bella, let us be off"

Arthurs mood lightened at the though of finally returning home and presenting this boy to the king as an apology for his insolence. Soon everything would be fine again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A golden coat fell upon the land as night began to fall. The journey back to Camelot was long and rather tedious. Arthur had burdened Merlin with many a question, controlling his anger at certain points as to avoid any disrespect. Merlin seemed at home with the group, answering any and all questions to do with his disappearance in the camp. His excuse was that he needed to retrieve something. Something important. Something he would give his life for. He explained that the reason he returned was to help them and that no matter what had happened he would not leave their sides. Arthur laughed at this. He found it amusing that a scrawny, thin, weak little boy-of-a-man could ever hope of protecting him. Merlin just laughed along, happy to be the source of merriment.

Bella had fallen asleep, whether through boredom or fatigue, it was unclear. He head lay on Carmen's shoulder, the warmth of her cheeks warming his neck and face. Her arms wrapped around his waist, once tense and cautious, now calm and restful. Her legs bounded lazily up and down as Carmen's horse cheerily trotted towards their destination. Carmen took one hands off the reins and placed his hand on top of hers, cradling them delicately, careful not to wake her.

Arthur seemed calmer now, his eyes starting to droop. His right hand holding the reins and the other holding the tip of his swords sheath. The hilt had started to hit Arthur in the back of the head during the trip and so he had solved the problem with a minor adjustment. His hair clumped, through lack of cleanliness sat on his shoulders, heavy with grease.

Merlin's hair was a sharp contrast to Arthur's; it was soft and bouncy, flapping in the breeze. His eyes, a bright blue shone brightly as he stared into the sunset as if longing to have it. His hands where delicate, more feminine than masculine despite his clear male appearance. His teeth perfectly white and aligned, like pearls lying on a reef of red. His speech seemed impossibly perfect. The language was perfect and the pronunciation was perfect. It amazed Carmen that someone that spoke with such an accent before could change so quickly and still maintain a flawless foreign accent.

Carmen himself was exhausted, although he liked it, the pressure of Bella on his back and her arms around him, forced him to sit up straight and not fidget at all in case he woke her up. His back was killing him. He felt as if it where about to lock up and never allow him to arch it again. It felt so stiff that he didn't dare adjust his back in case of a sprain or spasm. _Just grin and bare it a little longer_ he thought.

Carmen's heart leapt as one of Camelot's spires came into view, skewering a tree in the horizon. Soon he could get home and lay on his bed. The thought of a comfortable bed was enough to make him smile and continue wanting to reach the castle.

The road had become dusty as they passed a farmhouse with accompanying land and animals of all shapes, sizes and noises.

"Thank you. For before. The kindness you showed me was both unexpected however most welcome and for that I thank you. I am forever in you debt"

It was Merlin, his eyes looking at him, intently.

"Please. I was happy to help. You looked hurt and I helped you. Anyone would do the same"

His look of happiness suddenly faded.

"Not everyone" he whispered almost inaudibly.

"What do you mean?" Carmen inquired extremely interested.

Merlin's face came back to life and he was beaming at Carmen.

"Never mind. Do you have something to eat?"

Carmen though t for a moment. He reached into the right side of his pack and pulled out a wedge of bread that he had kept. He had nibbled away at it each day whenever he felt hungry. He gave Merlin the rest. As Merlin touched his hand, Carmen's headache returned, stronger than ever. So much so that he dropped the bread only for Merlin to catch it with inhuman reflexes. Voices started chattering, bickering inside his head, getting louder then softer then louder again. It felt like there was an inferno inside his skull and it was melting his flesh from the inside out. Visions of pictures flashed in the back of his eyes, strange things, impossible things. Then everything black out. Nothing he was either dead or unconscious. Muffled cries could be heard from outside this new black world. But he didn't care. He didn't want to care. Something was wrong. He was no longer himself. Everything he wanted he no longer wanted. He hated the feeling. To not want anything or anyone except to just sit there was horrible. Unimaginable. He hated what he had become. All that was left to do was wait.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Gravity became non existent. He felt weightless. He was floating, not caring. Then everything changed. His world began to fall apart; weight returned to his body as he plummeted toward what he guessed was the ground. Light became a part of his world. It grew brighter and brighter until it was near blinding in intensity. He winced. His eyes flapped open and closed as he slowly but surely came back into the world of reality and consciousness. An old man stood over him, staring peculiarly at him, as if something was wrong. Was there something wrong? He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything that had happened. Maybe he could provide some answers.

"Good morning Carmen"

His voice was gruff and rather monotonous, clearly practised or repeated on a daily basis. His hair was white. Or maybe it was the light. It defiantly wasn't grey. His face was gentle, caring yet, like his voice, practised. He was good at whatever he did. He wore long, rough robes, coloured with the bold colours of the Pendragon family crest. He had served under Arthur's father. Maybe he still did.

"Where am I?" mumbled Carmen, rubbing his head slowly. He slowly recognised Gaius, the castle physician.

"At Guinevere's house. Your house from what I hear. Made friends quickly didn't you. I always knew you where like that. Ever since you where little. You always where free of the earthly bonds of embarrassment. I was aware of you're predicament with the king. It was most valiant what you did for that girl. I must ask however…was it worth it?"

Carmen didn't have to think about it. She was the one thing he would never forget.

"Yes. Yes it was. And if I had the choice to change my actions I would do it all the same again. I have no regrets. I have lived a blessed few weeks and I never realised life outside the castle was such a thrill"

Gaius smiled at him. A compassionate caring smile, a fatherly smile. His new found wrinkles raised in happiness.

"I'm more than glad to hear it. Well, you are fine; you had a mild head injury the cause of which I cannot explain. Do you know anything that could have caused you to faint? What exactly happened?"

Carmen tried to recall the events that had transpired however he could not remember anything that had happened, except the touch. When Merlin touched him, his head had exploded in pain. He tried not to remember.

"I gave Merlin, the boy, a wedge of bread due to complaints of hunger. Our hands touched for just a moment and then the head pains started, more violent than before…"

Gaius cut him off.

"Before? When? When did this happen before?"

His voice rose to a growl. Carmen was worried.

"I think the first time a bad one happened was when we reached to the top of the mountain to retrieve the herbs for The Lady Morgana"

"How high was this mountain? Did you reach the peak?"

"No it was a clearing; it was the biggest mountain south of Eielledor"

"Please leave. I must talk with this boy, Merlin. I heard that Bella was worried about you. You should go and see her."

Carmen didn't want to press the issue. He got up and simply left without further comment. Gaius called the boy into the room who was waiting outside the door sitting relaxed on a nearby chair. Carmen walked away and hid behind a corner, watching stealthily as Merlin walked into Gaius's "quarters". Carmen crouched and walked slowly, putting his back against the door frame, listening. He had to get some answers.

"What is your name boy?" Gaius asked

"Merlin"

"Well Merlin, I am Gaius. I am physician for the king. I am a citizen of Camelot. I have known Carmen and Arthur since birth, Bella I plan to meet shortly. Forgive me but I must get to the point. I know you have to power to control and manipulate magic. Your aura is a mysterious shade of blue that constantly changes shade. Allow me to assume certain aspects of Carmen's adventure. The fact that they where at such a height and still breathing was a miracle in itself. You created the air, didn't you. I assume that you are too young and too inexperienced to control or understand how to your powers. Your body was damaged and hurt form something I have yet to discover and you needed to flee. Therefore you where driven to the mountains for reasons unknown and your body needed air. Therefore your mind subconsciously created an ideal environment for you to survive in. however this amount of power must have consumed a lot of energy. This also permitted the creation of fire at such a height. This caused you to become even weaker, forcing you to pass out…"

Carmen was confused. Magic? Powers? He had to hear more.

"Your physical wounds where quite severe from what I hear and you knew what you needed to survive. You created the exact herb you needed to heal yourself. The herb does not occur naturally at that height. It needs an exact air pressure and temperature to survive. The specific characteristics of the rocks where uncommon to find on a mountain of such a height also. There is no conceivable way for them to be as smooth as described. My only explanation is that your mind is fighting desperately to harness and control the power given to you and the environment around you began to compress. Your struggle for mental stability was reflected as you power began to pour out in an attempt to equalise the pressure in your body and mind to create equilibrium. I can help you achieve that normality. If you allow me to train you as an apprentice, I can teach you control, focus and the talent to converse with the people of this land with easy and comfort. In return, I ask only for commitment, aid in my efforts to help the kingdom and lastly honesty. I was once like you. I have magic and thankfully a man by the name of Alistair, took me in and taught me to control my powers. Since then I have had little or no need for my talents. So I ask of you to allow me to help you. If you do not learn control then you will be exposed to King Uther. He will kill anyone with magic immediately without remorse. His reason for this has never been revealed. Will you accept my offer?"

Merlin contemplated the choice and eventually agreed and shook hands with Gaius.

"One more thing Merlin. Your name is interesting. It mean sea fortress. It suits you as you aura is blue however it keeps changing shades from dark to light"

"Aura?"

Gaius smiled. One of the many things you will learn in your lessons with me. I will talk to the king and request to have you as an apprentice. It will benefit the king as I will be able to work twice as fast as my disability of old age somewhat restricts me to certain things. And that doesn't mean I can just use magic. First rule and most important, magic uses energy. In all living things there is a pool of energy that lies within everything. In humans, it resides here…"

Gaius laid his hand over his heart indicating the location.

"Most humans do not have the mental capacity to use or unlock a certain part of the body, typically a section of the brain. Ones who can, gain the ability to recognise and manipulate the life energies around all objects, living or dead. The caster, when using magic, depending on what he/she wishes to do with the magic, will cause their energy pool to dissipate. Therefore, magic that is too strong for ones body will result in serious, irrevocable injury or in extreme cases death. When casting certain spells, the caster will usually feel tired, or weaker than before. This is because he/she has used there energy to control another. This puts a strain on both the mentality of the caster and his physical wellbeing. The most typical solution to refill ones energy pool is to consume something. Meat is typically the best source of energy as it is after all remnants of another life, ergo transferring any energy for the dead cells of the animal to the cells of the caster. This is called life transfusion. There are other solutions however these result in somewhat unorthodox outcomes. Many ways of which I speak are forbidden and have been so for hundred of years. You must listen to me Merlin. You must give me your word"

"My word is yours. I will obey, learn and aid you in anything and everything. I devote myself to your teachings"

Gaius looked pleased.

"Thank you, come with me and I will show you where your room will be. However first we must beg an audience with the king. We do not wan to upset him in this manner. You may return tonight to retrieve the remainder of your things is the request is accepted. You may return here any time you wish as long as I have permitted it and it is between a certain time period as the castle is locked and patrolled at nightfall. You do not want to be caught outside at night without good reason. Your lessons begin as soon as you are permitted to be my assistant. Please come with me"

Carmen quickly rushed and hid inside his room, while peeking through the gap. Merlin and Gaius walked calmly side by side down the hallway and out into the courtyard. The door slammed shut gutting Carmen back into attention. _What had just happened? Magic? Life transfusion? What's going on?_ Carmen was interrupted from his questions as Bella came rushing in, her hair trailing elegantly behind her. Her arms felt like vices as they gripped tighter and tighter around his chest. She had thrust him onto the floor by accident in her over reacted show of love and affection. Her kisses where in abundance upon his face, her lips frantically covering his cheeks gradually causing his cheeks to tingle slightly with the amount of lip thrusts. He held up a hand and slowed her face down.

"I'm fine" Carmen said. "Just a blackout"

Bella's face was flustered and panicked.

"I thought something was seriously wrong. You had me worried"

Carmen smiled at her show of concern. It meant a lot.

"Well I'm fine now…"

Carmen face stung as Bella slapped him around the face with considerable force.

"That's not good enough." She said angry. "I thought id lost you. I thought he done something to you"

She then leaned over to kiss Carmen's burning cheek.

"But I'm glad your ok. You better be more careful from now on…"

Carmen ignored the pain and focused on the beautiful girl draped over him, worrying about him.

"I will be, I promise. But I've got to tell you something about Merlin…"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Confusion. That's all. Just confusion. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to confront him or to just leave it alone. He needed some answers. His mind would not let him be until he did. He tried to think about something else. He sped up his pacing about his room, getting faster and faster, hoping to tire himself out. To no avail. His thoughts would not falter from the convocation he had "overheard". _Should I talk to Gaius? _He thought the room about him had been somewhat reinvented. His bed was askew and clothes lay strewn on the floor giving his room a forest appearance. He still needed to talk with Gwen. He heard the door shut outside. His pacing stopped immediately as he opened the door to reveal Merlin.

"What did Gaius want? What did he say?" asked Carmen slyly.

"He want to teach me how to speak properly, apparently I can not" replied Merlin

"You seem fine to me"

"That's because…"

Merlin never finished he just stopped. He seemed withdrawn. He was clearly concealing something. Something important.

"What happened when I touched your hand? Why did I faint?"

Merlin seemed hesitant to reply. His eyes glanced downward.

"I cannot say…" his voice fallen to a mere whisper

"You can not or you will not?"

As Merlin's voice fell, Carmen's voice rose in irritation.

"I can not. For if I told you, you would not believe me and if you did your life would never be the same"

Carmen was confused. His life? Fear started to rise in the pit of his stomach as images and thoughts of impossible things came rushing into his mind. He started to feel sick. He held it in.

"Can it be shown?" moaned Carmen, withholding his unease.

"If that is your wish. Though I warn you… if you choose this path then must be willing to devote your life to the protection of it and its secrets. You must listen to others and control yourself beyond the normality of discipline. Do you accept?"

Carmen was taken aback. What could be so dangerous that he had to spend his life controlling himself and whatever Merlin was talking about. He didn't know if he was ready to commit himself to such a demand. However, the temptation was just too much. _What would I think years on from this moment if I didn't say yes?_

"I will"

Merlin's face still remained the same, serious and tense.

"Are you sure?" his voice monotonous and forceful.

Carmen had but a few seconds of contemplation.

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Then you must come with me to the shore. There I will show you what you must do. Leave a note for Bella and Arthur telling them that you will be back late, perhaps even in the morning. We can not chance anything. Pack your things. Food, water and blankets. I will wait outside"

Then Merlin about turned and simply left the house, apparently standing outside, waiting for him. Carmen's head was swimming with possibilities. He seemed rooted to the spot. He was brought back to reality as Bella came through his door. She looked worried.

"What did Merlin want? What did he say to you?"

"I cannot say. I'm leaving with his for the shoreline. I need food water and some blankets. I 'm sorry I cannot tell you but I must find out on my own. I will return late tonight or tomorrow. I know im asking a lot but could you tell Gwen for me. Ive left a list of everything I have mended in the house and I have left it in her room. Tell her I will see her tomorrow and again im so sorry for keeping this secret from you. Perhaps I can tell you tomorrow"

Bella's face seemed to fall. She was hurt, her face showed every ounce of emotion and pain. The fact that he could not tell her, his soul mate, what was going on hurt her deeply.

"Its ok. I will talk to you tomorrow. Do you need some help gathering supplies?"

Carmen smiled and kissed Bella's lips softly and passionately. He was so lucky to have her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The night air ravaged Carmen bare arms as his sleeveless tunic failed to protect his skin from outside intrusion. The moonlight shone mystically over the land, enveloping it in a warm, pulsating cloak of white. The dandelions stood swaying in the many fields that surrounded them. The smell of salt rich in the air as the roar of crashing waves came into perception. The glow of the moon reflected and refracted across the waters surface causing the waves to look like walls of liquid silver falling on to a beach of grains of gold. Carmen and Merlin stood upon a hill overlooking the sea to his right and the lands beyond to his left. Merlin stood motionless upon the hill opposite Carmen his hands at his sides, his eyes shining in the darkness, glinting like sapphires encased deep within the earth, his hair fluttering around his face, whipping about his ears and moth like a wild animal, unruly and untamed. He spoke slightly louder to overcome the roar of the sea.

"You may have wondered why I have brought you here. There are many reasons for the location alone. Firstly, it is a calm and peaceful place in which you can venture into your self which usually is not possible due to distractions. Secondly, it is secluded and no one will see what is about to transpire here. Lastly, it is relaxing for me"

Carmen's impatience had run its course. He needed to know why? Just why.

"Why am I here? What's wrong with me?" he voice rose over everything, dominant and scared.

"You have magic Carmen"

Carmen's heart skipped a beat.

"What?"

"Ever since I first met you I realised it. I realised you were special. The only reason you can understand me it because we have a mental bond, conceived by magic. Although our minds are more open than others, yours is broadcasting a signal in a sense. I then sensed you minds beacon and sensed that it had no defence and therefore I could enter and evoke my own thoughts within you. My mind then translated what I wished to say and caused your brain to send impulses down to your eyes therefore determining what my mouth should look like when speaking these words. If I did not have this connection, you would not understand me. Gaius also permitted me access and allowed me to converse with him. He is a very well trained man and will teach me well…"

"Who's Gaius?" said Carmen defensively.

"I know you were there. I could feel the failed Suppression you were attempting. I could literally feel the waves of mental influence coming form you. You must learn to control this as Gaius clearly realised this too but I assume he did not choose to say anything. Let me make one thing clear. I do not use this for personal gain. I cannot just venture in and out of others minds whenever I feel like it. It is immoral and disrespectful. It is the biggest breach of privacy to have someone in you head and for them to know everything that they are thinking or doing. I must apologise to you for doing so as I had no choice. I had to talk to someone. Please understand"

"I do. You had to to survive. Thank you for choosing me. As long as you don't do more than you need to I'm ok with it. Are you doing it now?"

"Yes I am, why do you ask?"

"Stop it. I want to know what you sound like"

"As you wish"

Nothing happened. They just looked at each other. Then Merlin opened his mouth to speak but instead of words there came shrieks and cries. There where some words however they were either inaudible, unclear or foreign. Carmen hoped his face did not reflect what shock and fear he felt. Suddenly the headache came back again, this time ever so lightly.

"Do you understand" said Merlin, now fully speaking and understandable.

"What are you? What language was that?"

"I will not say now. Maybe another time. Now, let get on with it shall we?"

"Wait, just what else have you done? What else do we not know about?"

Merlin's face became serious.

"I suppose that if you are to trust me then I must hide no secrets. Very well then, I shall tell you. You obviously know about how you survived I the mountains. I manipulated the air particles from below and held it in a concentrated bubble upon the mountain in order for me to survive. This allowed for breathing, fire and survival. I created the herbs to allow myself to heal and it just so happens that by coincidence, you needed the very same herb. There are reasons I was tired when you met me however I cannot divulge every secret to you. Some thing you must only know when I trust you completely. Let just settle on magic. I used it a lot and therefore I was exhausted, according to Gaius' information, I am lucky to be alive. Any questions so far?"

"It all a little hard to take in. I'm sure it will absorb sooner or later. Please continue"

"Please you must focus. When you where in the woods before I met you on the road I sensed that your mental pressure was tightening. I knew you where in danger and so I intervened. Most you did yourselves. Only when they chose to attack you in vast numbers did I choose to help. A little fire never hurt anyone. It took a while casting that. It seemed I completed it just in time. However I did not guide Bella's last arrow nor did I light the fire at the camp. That was you. Random outbursts of mental energy caused by your body in need causes your mind to subconsciously save yourself. It was part of the survival instinct of humans"

Carmen could not comprehend what had been said. He had guided Bella's arrow. He had started the campfire. Suddenly it hit him. The headaches. Whenever his body was provoked by magic, his head started to hurt. The pain varies on the strength of the spell. At least he now had warning. However it wasn't enough. He needed to control himself. He was dangerous to everyone, including Bella. He could never forgive himself if he ever hurt her or so much as allowed her to be hurt. He would get stronger. If not for himself, then for her.

"Ok, I'm ready. I want to become stronger. Stronger than anyone has ever become before. I need to become stronger. Then I can save everyone. I will not allow anyone to feel the pain that I once felt"

"Very well. I make you stronger. However be aware that magic does not solve everything. Let begin"

Merlin calmly outstretched his arm so the palm faced Carmen. Suddenly Merlin's hand exploded in red as Carmen felt his feet lift from the floor and his body fall…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Light crept back slowly into existence. Sounds started to bounce around his head. A voice shouted getting louder and louder. As Carmen's eyes came into focus, he discovered that a young boy knelt over him. He wasn't shouting either. He was suddenly shook violently before being slapped lightly a few times around the face, each blow knocking his world into sight until it had become as it had before… wait. What had happened? He couldn't remember anything. Maybe he hit his head. He remembered the basics, who he was etc but not what had happened. He voice was slurred slightly.

"What happened? I can't remember anything"

"Well that was expected. You whole body has just taken a direct hit from my essence. It has fused with your body. I may be able to evoke those memories back into existence but I cannot promise anything…"

Merlin raised his hands to each side of Carmen's head and muttered a few words all of which were inaudible. Suddenly the headache came back fiercely as a force started to invade his mind. It was brutishly powerful. He felt himself starting to faint. The force patrolled the parameters of his mind, attempting to find a crack in his defences like a starving animal stalking its prey in its cage. It disappeared as soon as it had arrived. Carmen felt dizzy. Merlin spoke

"What are you doing? You know its me. I'm trying to help you. You don't have to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Sorry, I didn't know I was doing it. How do I let you in? I don't understand…"

Merlin's face suddenly tightened.

"You mean you weren't trying? But even I can barley create that kind of defence with all my energy. Either you're more powerful than you think or something more is going on here. I'm sorry to have to do this but I'm going to have to break it down. This may hurt a little. It will cause no damage to you I promise. Ready yourself."

Carmen gathered up his focus and closed his eyes feeling Merlin's hands hold his face once again and again the pain came. This time more intense than ever before. He could defiantly tell he was being attacked. There was such a difference. He felt his face wince as the force pounded again and again relentlessly. He cried out as the pain surged through his entire body. It felt like someone had ripped open his nerve in the back of his head and was twisting a nail around ripping every smaller nerve and winding it around the crude piece of metal. He felt the wall still holding. _Just fall, please just fall, I cant take much more of this…the pain is too much. _Suddenly the wall shattered and a strange sensation coursed through his body, the pain now amazing forgotten and his mind was soothed. A slight melody began to play as the guess entered his mind, not violent, not scary. Carmen also fainted as he heard Merlin cry out from outside the new world. His vision blurred and he was unable to focus as images and sounds rushed past his eyes. Memories of his past, images that he had never seen before. Experiences he had never possessed, now became his. However, he could not control them as his eyes blacked out and his body and mind transcended into the distant past.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was hard to tell the difference anymore. The feeling seemed so real however there was a little discomfort that would not leave him, regardless of any attempt he conceived to rid himself of it. It was like a little reminder of the new world he had entered. The colours confused him. They swirled and contorted over and over again, countless times over. The colours themselves where bold, bright and changing shades. He seemed to be floating in a vortex pool of colours and emotions, feeling everything he had ever felt again and again the pain, the joy the love. The jealousy. It hurt. Slowly a noise started to hum through the new dimension. A familiar one however he could not place it. His head hurt too much when he tried to think or remember.

"This is your mind Carmen. You should be very proud. It's very strong. You should have no problem with the spells I can teach you, traditional anyway. What I didn't tell Gaius was I know magic just not the type that would help me or allow me to overcome an obstacle in any way. And I can teach you everything that Gaius teaches me. You shall become powerful, more so than you can ever imagine. And one day, you'll have to make a choice, just as I did…"

As the voice said this, a strange feeling emanated through his body. It seemed to flow from this new voice. The feeling felt his own, his stomach lurched in anger, in sorrow and in regret. He felt sick. However it did not feel as if the connection was a passing touch. It felt like it had been there far longer. It felt as if he had had this connection for as long as he could remember. It felt strong. It felt extremely personal. It felt eternal. He couldn't speak. Every time he opened his mouth to speak no sound followed. He was mute. All he could do was listen. And so floating in the vast open spaces of his mind, he listened.

"What I'm about to do is very personal. In order to receive the gifts I can give you I must converse with your inner being. Your inner being is everything. Everything you are and everything you will ever hope to be. It is who you are. It is nothing but pure energy. It holds the power you seek however it is not easy to come by. No matter my power I cannot help you in this instance. You see the inner being has a very effective defence mechanism. It copies it's opposes power and adds it to its own. Therefore no matter how powerful you are you will never defeat it. It takes more than power however it takes a balance. Your inner being is your life balance. It consists of your good and bad energy. If one becomes too much your entire being will become out of balance and your entire entity will become corrupted. It is also represented by an animal. It will take its form as soon as it comes into contact with you and you must overcome it. You must. Whatever it may be. If you fail, you will loose yourself and spiral into madness and despair. Are you ready to face what is to come?"

What could he do? He couldn't speak he tried to nod however as he did so he subconsciously though yes and as he did so the word emanated around the dimension echoing in the many worlds surrounding his own. He felt ready. He needed to become stronger. He needed to win this battle. If he wished to protect the one he loved, he would have to risk his own life in order to do so. He was ready. Whatever he held within the deepest depths of his mind. He was ready for it. It was time to rid himself of his demons.


End file.
